


All the Bruce's Men／布魯斯的人馬

by Sheng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO二設, Alpha! Tony, Alpha!/Omega! Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Tony/Bruce - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha! Tony<br/>Alpha!/Omega! Bruce<br/>神秘的ABO二設，Tony/Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

伸出手和他相握的男人，宛如溫和無害的綿羊，氣味淺淡如Beta，但東尼仍然分辨得出來，偽裝的Beta和真正的Beta差在哪裡。  
例如，當東尼稱讚對方的《正電子碰撞論文》時，男人眼裡閃現的先是訝異，後是懷疑，最後才是驚喜。

那男人聰明而自負，自負到不相信有人能夠理解他的研究，但又足夠謙虛，謙虛到只讓自負的心態閃過一瞬。

那真是，太難得了。  
簡直是謙虛版的東尼‧史塔克。  
不，謙虛的話就不是東尼‧史塔克了。

 

「非常好，終於有人說英文了。」他刻意貶低眾人（說刻意真是美化），無非是想削弗瑞的面子，示意東尼站在這裡與神盾局毫無牽連，除此之外──

如他所想，那男人露出恰到好處的神情，不是無能向眾人解釋得更淺顯的歉意，僅僅是不置一詞，那表情像困擾地接受恭維，但在東尼眼中，卻更像愉悅，若讓東尼來形容，他會說，那就像從與靈長類溝通到終於能和人類溝通的喜悅。

足夠誇張，但寫實。

布魯斯完全沒有打算更進一步解釋，剛才的寥寥數語僅只是和東尼溝通，達成共識。東尼敢肯定，在那短促的數秒之後，在場的人，不，全世界的人裡，只有他們兩位知道問題的嚴重性在哪裡，甚至已在腦海裡擬出多個方案，按照先後順序排列。  
最好的驗證是，他隨即領著東尼前往實驗室，將眾人拋在腦後。

自負和聰穎可以說是天生，但謙虛必然是後天的，是經過學習的，謙虛是一門高深的學問。那男人太聰明，有本錢自負，卻將謙虛和溫和學習得如同他的本能反應，這真是──

如果東尼夠誠實，他就會承認這不只是智商上的聰明，連演化的進展都能體現在男人的智慧裡。

 

 

「噢！」  
電筆戳下的那一刻，東尼感覺到一絲鋒利的信息素銳利地劈開沉悶的空氣，轉瞬間又被完好地收斂在溫和的皮相之下。  
這男人絕對是個Alpha，並非偽裝，改造或有奇異的賀爾蒙亂像。  
他當然是個Alpha，像海，低調內斂，卻強大。

不同於一般Alpha不在同性別之前刻意收斂信息素，布魯斯低調地宛如最無害的Beta，絲毫不會勾起任一位Alpha的競爭意識，他們忌憚他不是因為他是個Alpha，而是──

「史塔克，你 **真的** 覺得這樣很有趣？」

史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，美國的甜心寶貝，舊時代的產物，高聲斥責他，東尼向對方投去一瞥，面不改色地回答，「當然。」他又拿電筆刺了那個偽裝成Beta的男人幾下，這次，布魯斯早有防備，驚呼聲小了些許，也沒有釋放出哪怕一絲鋒利如刀的信息素，就像他正無奈地配合東尼玩樂一樣。

 

「不要緊，」  
溫文儒雅的科學家和善地打圓場，阻止實驗室裡正用信息素相互挑釁的Alpha，「若我不能承受這一點刺激，就不會來了。」

「抱歉，博士。我並非有意冒犯。」史蒂夫彬彬有禮地表達歉意。

噢噢，多正直的甜心寶貝。  
東尼幾乎是有意地在他面前提起神盾局的骯髒勾當，指使賈維斯入侵內部系統找到訊息，但與之相比，東尼更有興趣的卻是那個弱下聲音，試圖偽裝沒聽見對話的男人。

「博士？」  
「呃，」布魯斯閃避隊長頭來的詢問，低下頭用實驗衣下擺擦了擦眼鏡，「我認為，洛基指的是史塔克大廈。」

 

他只靠新聞和洛基幾句話，就做出這樣的判定。那個低調如Beta的科學家沉默地將所有事物盡收眼底，卻聰明地不做任何評論。

那怎麼行呢？  
如果他們都已經同在一台航空母艦上，打算面對同一位神經病神祇，東尼發誓，他得讓布魯斯下海玩這一場遊戲，帶上他的綠色兄弟。

 

●

 

汽車偏離航線的第一時間，布魯斯就發現了。

「這不是到機場的路線。」他溫和而隱晦地問，「我並不記得什麼時候答應去史塔克大廈作客，或者我被『安排』了？」

「是啊，」東尼俐落地打著方向盤，「這台車被設定成只能開往史塔克大廈。」

「史塔克先生──」「 _東尼_ 。」鋼鐵鉅子勾起唇角，輕浮地打斷對方，「叫我東尼，布魯斯。」

科學家沉默了一會，不是太長的時間，「東尼。」  
這不是個妥協，換言之，這是對現況的一種詢問，或警告。  
「待在哪裡都沒有差別，不是嗎？」鋼鐵鉅子加速了油門，「史塔克大廈一定能讓你大開眼界。」

 

或許，這就是和聰明人談話的好處，他們總能在第一時間判斷對自己有利的情勢，或者不做無用之功。  
汽車是東尼的，開車的人是他，那麼，布魯斯開口反對也不過徒勞。  
東尼在布魯斯的沉默中一路開回自己的基地，他領著布魯斯走私人電梯，直達研發部門。

「看，你絕對會想待在這裡。」東尼拉著布魯斯得意洋洋地展示自己的實驗室，同時敏銳地注意到在碰觸科學家時，對方一瞬間的詫異與僵持，信息素霎那間出現一絲抗拒，東尼的Alpha本能地防禦。

布魯斯眨了眨眼，盯著東尼過長的睫毛，他們相互對視，神情像是試探，或用眼神溝通，面容平靜地彷彿不是身在相互抵抗的Alpha信息素裡。

那很微妙，東尼第一次碰見這樣的碰撞。  
布魯斯的信息素在第一時間像刀，如東尼在航空母艦時遇見的那樣，他們揮舞著刀刃在半空之中僵持，慢慢的，布魯斯的信息素改變了，變得像海，清淡而廣闊，不是攻擊，更像是觸碰，輕巧地包覆著東尼信息素銳利的邊緣，如果要使用具現化的形容，此刻，布魯斯就像是用海綿試探性地包裹住東尼的刀刃，這太微妙，幾乎不像是Alpha的信息素所顯現而出的。

或許是受到布魯斯的影響，東尼銳利的信息素逐漸模糊了邊界，現在不再像海綿裹著刀，更像是兩不相融的溶液界面逐漸融合，如果說布魯斯是海，那麼東尼就像酒，即便沒有固態般堅硬的邊界，卻仍辛辣地四處流竄，甚至醺染了海洋。

良久，布魯斯緩慢撤回自己的信息素，一點點，東尼也撤回一點點，一來一往，直到室內空氣乾淨地像透窗而過的流動。

他們依舊面無表情地看著對方，忽然間，兩道笑聲同時響起，分毫不差，先是輕笑，逐漸延伸成快意，東尼伸出手環過布魯斯的肩，「伽瑪射線不是只多了綠色怪物吧？」

東尼說得如此輕鬆，像浩克不過是坐在布魯斯肩上玩樂的小朋友，長期隱匿的科學家低笑一聲，溫聲問道，「你想研究嗎？」

「為何不呢？」東尼說，毫不禮貌地將自己的信息素再度釋放出來，煽情地觸碰布魯斯露在衣物之外的每一處皮膚，如他所料，科學家毫不受到任何影響，既非放出會攻擊的Alpha信息素，也沒有任何如同Omega般動情的跡象，布魯斯就像是個Beta，而這太不可思議。

「你果然能控制。」東尼喃聲說道，「 _不可思議。_ 」他又說了一次，停了一會，他再度確認，「Omega也是吧？」  
從能被覆蓋渲染的Alpha信息素而言就能看出不對勁，而布魯斯──竟然敢在一個Alpha氣場全開的情況下，露出潛藏的Omega信息素，簡直是膽大包天。  
科學家若不是別有目的，便是有足夠的把握能夠控制場面，無論是東尼還是他自己。

 

「我相信是的，」科學家溫聲回答，「畢竟──」  
布魯斯走近他，在他耳邊悄聲說。「 _我從沒懷孕過。_ 」

東尼猛然吸氣，感覺到火焰從布魯斯吐息的耳邊燃燒到他的大腦裡。  
布魯斯顯然是故意，這句話太挑釁，絕對來自Alpha的本質，東尼敢肯定布魯斯知道他這麼說能讓東尼在腦海裡浮現多煽情的畫面，然礙於品格與自尊，東尼並不會（至少目前不會）出手。

這是報復，報復東尼不問一聲就主動改變布魯斯的目的；同時，這也是一種答覆，答覆東尼隱晦的要求。

科學家會留在這裡，或許是由於足夠完備的實驗室，或許是由於它足夠聰明的擁有者，更或許只是科學家一時興起的測試。  
在此之前，東尼並沒有太過強烈的慾望，但在真正直面布魯斯的能力和他的挑釁後，東尼保證，他絕對會擄獲這個人。

他會讓布魯斯承認， _承認東尼有資格擄獲他。_

 


	2. Chapter 2

「據說，當初是羅曼諾夫去招募你。」

東尼撐著頰，盯著布魯斯小心翼翼地夾起試片，放到載台上，興致盎然地問。

東尼最近特別喜歡這樣，用肯定句代替問句，用問句代替肯定句。  
布魯斯總是知道他要說什麼。

「她是神盾局的悍將。」  
布魯斯仔細固定試片後，操作電腦主機調整載台的傾斜度，「我猜，我確實嚇到她了。」

「你？」  
東尼靠得更近，將肢體間隔距離完好控制於私人領域的邊緣，然他的信息素卻顯得過份張狂，聚集在布魯斯周圍，有意無意地撩撥他。

科學家溫和地回答，「沒有人不畏懼，史塔克。」

「東尼，」鋼鐵鉅子再度強調，他攤開雙手，咧嘴笑道，「特立獨行是我的座右銘。」

「是嗎？」科學家垂下眼，「例如——」

 

鋒利如刃的信息素一瞬間架上東尼的頸項，逼得他不得不揚起下顎，垂眼看向笑得溫和的科學家。

「這樣呢？」

男人瞬間有如猛獸出柙，氣勢大地震懾他的言語系統，東尼吞了一口唾液，他不知道羅曼諾夫被改造過的Omega體質當初受到什麼影響，也不確定Alpha是否會在瞬間興起防衛本能，但他敢肯定，那絕對不會像他這樣。

即便擱在脖子上的Alpha信息素示威性地警告他，東尼仍然覺得眼前的男人如此火辣。

鋼鐵鉅子又吞了一口唾液。  
冷靜一點，東尼‧史塔克，你有更重要的事要做。

 

東尼清空妄想，不動聲色地維持他的信息素，仔細探測布魯斯銳利的邊緣，那舉動顯得過份小心翼翼，科學家眯起眼，閃過一絲評估的眼色。

忽然間，布魯斯將自己的信息素收拾得乾乾淨淨，「這不有趣，史塔克。」

「東尼。」鋼鐵鉅子有耐心地重複一次。  
「你不知道，你有多不可思議。」  
那感嘆聽起來像讚嘆，科學家一瞬間露出被針扎到的疼痛表情，彷彿他從不習慣被稱讚。

那不可能。  
這男人聰明絕頂，謙遜自制，又 _強大地令人著迷。_

他的表情一定真摯地看不出偽裝的痕跡，才讓布魯斯瞬間露出破綻，現出如此狼狽的姿態。  
科學家抿了抿唇，頭一次在東尼面前展露他思考的模樣。

對於鋼鐵鉅子意料之外的舉動，科學家的每一個應對都漂亮地像經過計算的條件反射。  
他們不動聲色地相互試探，一進一退，一退一進，一來一往，一往一來，腳步配合地像最標準的探戈。

太標準了，彷彿布魯斯能預測東尼所有的行為，實際上，布魯斯不過是將他過往應對的經驗製成標準步驟，選一個最適當的應對方式，才顯得如魚得水。  
但東尼‧史塔克從不按理出牌。

「我相信你足以登上娛樂版頭條的本事了。」  
科學家拔下眼鏡，捏了捏鼻樑，顯得無可奈何。

東尼咧開唇角，笑意在眉眼裡漫延。

一絲Omega的馥郁甜馨忽然揉掉他的得意，東尼無能克制地猛烈吸氣，沒料到一直以來期盼的實驗結果會出現在最不可預測的時機。  
比他曾幻想的更加美好，香味乾淨的像最自然純正的蜂蜜。

東尼突然感覺到飢餓，信息素霎那爆發而出，猛然纏住布魯斯，慾望瞬間從東尼的下腹湧起，攫住他的理智，讓他滿腦子只剩一個念頭。

**標記他。**   
**標記他。**   
**標記他。**   
**標記他。**   
**標記他！**

那念頭如此強烈，清晰，不容置喙。  
布魯斯是Alpha也無所謂，Omega也無所謂，不論那一個性別，都不能阻止東尼想將這個人烙印成他的慾望。

如果這人的體質不能染上他的氣味，不能被標記，那就用更傳統的方式，他要在科學家的領口處落款，寫上他的名字，最好是吊牌、項圈或鎖鏈，一個實質意義與社會意義兼具的標記，讓布魯斯能被一眼辨識成他的所有物。

那想象太過煽情，寫實的可怕，東尼瞬間被激地傾過身，右掌啪的一聲拍上桌面，將布魯斯困在桌角與他的身體之間。

「 **東尼！** 」  
科學家顯然被突如其來的變故嚇了一跳，原先收攏的Alpha信息素反射性地在東尼交纏的信息素之間劈開一道口，試圖阻擋東尼的舉動。

布魯斯一定是太意外，才會沒將Omega的信息素收乾淨。  
東尼深吸一口氣，潛藏在銳利的Alpha信息素之下，那點甜蜜更顯得誘人。

他幾乎不能將他的失控推給酒精，他太清楚地知道他想要什麼，橫隔在兩個人之間的Alpha信息素那麼明顯，那股慾望卻沒能消退，燃燒地過份熱烈。  
渴望的餘韻在腦海裡盤旋。

決定瞬間快過思緒。  
東尼忽然俯下身，試圖撬開布魯斯的唇，尋找更多的、甜如蜂蜜的滋味。他才碰上柔軟的唇瓣，虛擬管家頓時彬彬有禮地提醒，「先生，羅傑斯先生正要——」

「博士？」

 

史帝夫在拉開實驗室的門時，從沒想過會看見故友之子在強吻班納博士，史塔克的無節操居然連抗拒的Alpha隊友都能下手，世代已經道德淪喪到這種地步了嗎？

「 **史塔克！** 」  
他怒斥一聲，「你在做什麼！要發情去找那些自願的Omega，別騷擾博士！」  
從航空母艦上就能看出史塔克志在惹博士失控，他原以為那不過是遊樂心性，不至於太過，但拿電筆戳刺和強吻完全不能相提並論。

「沒關係，隊長。」  
出乎史帝夫的意料，出聲緩頰的卻是科學家。  
布魯斯從東尼身側探出腦袋，「我合成了一些Omega信息素，」科學家露出飽含困擾的溫和笑意，「它的效果似乎太好了。」

站在科學家身前的東尼稍稍退後，他的右掌仍撐在實驗桌上，史帝夫吸了一口氣，在兩道抗衡的Alpha信息素之間，的確有一絲隱匿的Omega香氣，澄淨如蜜，隱隱撩動他的鼻息。

「抱歉，隊長。」科學家露出煩惱的苦笑，「你能給我們一點空間善後嗎？」

「你確定不需要——」史帝夫看向不置一詞的東尼。

「隊長，我確信你的聽覺系統是正常的。」鋼鐵鉅子壓低聲音，「你不希望我取消你進出的權限吧？」

「史塔克，我並不受威脅。」史帝夫挺起胸膛，放出自己的信息素，試圖壓制東尼，他們僵持不下，如兩條鬥牛正用犄角相互決鬥。

一股強大而廣袤的信息素陡然冒出，卻非鋒利如刃，反而像海，貼著兩個Alpha交峰的邊緣，區隔他們。  
「隊長，沒人能強迫我做任何事，即便是史塔克。」布魯斯溫和地指出事實。  
史帝夫太習慣保護弱小，卻忘了眼前的科學家不是普通人。

「可是——」  
史帝夫的視線在兩個人之間徘徊，半晌，他看向似乎真不算上被迫的科學家，妥協了，「我就在門外。」  
他僵硬地朝東尼點頭，走出實驗室。

門被關上後，「賈維斯，上鎖。沒有我的允許，不準讓第二個人踏進實驗室。」  
「是的，先生。」

實驗室內的兩個人清楚聽見系統權限更改的確認，科學家逸出無奈的嘆息，「東尼，浩克不會因為這樣就出現。」他顯然將東尼的失常當做對方龐大實驗計畫的一小部份。

東尼沒有解釋，他垂下頭，湊近布魯斯的頸項，又吸了一口氣，吸進布魯斯為了取信隊長而再度釋放的Omega信息素，「這不是合成的，」他低聲呢喃，熱燙的吐息拂過布魯斯裸露的皮膚，感覺到身下的人輕微的戰慄。  
布魯斯那麼敏感，彷彿從沒有人如此親密的撩撥他。

「你——」  
不論科學家原本想說什麼，顯然東尼都沒機會知道了，因為布魯斯揉了揉臉，語氣忽然轉為輕快。  
「你追求Omega的手段挺高竿的。」說情話的本領無人能敵。

 

然而，科學家顯然沒想過鋼鐵鉅子並不賞識他的玩笑。  
「我以爲我表達出足夠多的喜愛，不是Omega，只是你。」

此話一出，科學家盯著東尼的眼神忽然變得銳利，嚴峻地如軍事法庭的審問，彷彿任何不帶目的的喜愛他都是不可饒恕的罪惡。

「這不有趣，」他說，布魯斯不想計算他進入史塔克大厦以來，是第幾次說出這句話。

東尼表現出的迷戀太過界了，就好像布魯斯真的能夠吸引他到喪失理智的程度。  
這不是真的，也不該是真的。

「你很聰明，布魯斯。你該知道我說的是不是真的。」鋼鐵鉅子湊進他的耳邊，低聲回答。


	3. Chapter 3

布魯斯一向不喜歡太過張狂地顯現自己的信息素，老天，他需要低調的理由太多了。  
一個浩克就足夠引起軍方的關注，他最不需要的就是讓他們逮到其他理由研究他紊亂的信息素。

一切只是再次提醒他，他不再是個普通人的事實。  
他已經無法再當普通人。

布魯斯冷靜地消除使用儀器的記錄，刪除量測的所有數據，他拉起外套，用順來的磁卡刷開閉鎖的金屬門。他在變異之前來過加州理工幾次，沒有哪一次必須如此刻般竊取研究生的使用時段，謹慎小心地研究他自己。

布魯斯對這裡太熟悉，熟悉到他都必須要替校方檢討他們的警備措施，竟能讓外人如此輕易地混進來（也不是這麼輕易，說實話），任意使用實驗設備。  
如果他有幸能以他自己作為實例發表，必然會在致謝裡掛上加州理工物理系的大名。

有幸。  
假若他真能發表論文，還能被接受以自己為實例的論文。  
不論哪一點，都荒謬地不可置信。

布魯斯閃身走出儀器室，掛著溫和的微笑向路過的學生一一問好，他巧妙地避過所有的監視器，保持著不快不慢的步伐，走到教師停車場。

他用三秒確認從車門到雨刷都毫無異狀，接著坐進車裡，發動汽車，熟練地開出學校，擋風玻璃的教職員證確保他進出校門通行無阻，布魯斯地將汽車一路開到一間小旅館，熟練地倒車入庫，走進櫃台，用現金付帳，要了一個能供應熱水的小房間。

布魯斯提著簡便的行李，走入客房，頭一件事就是貼在牆壁上，側頭窺視窗外。  
蕭索的道路上沒有任何一台車經過。

他轉而搜尋地毯的四個角落，趴在地上輕輕敲打地板，確認是否有暗門或儲藏室，檢查整個房間花費不到三分鐘的時間。他太習於做這種事。

布魯斯站起身，目前看來，他暫時是安全的。

他脫下西裝外套，擱在簡陋的木椅上，坐上床，筆電放在他盤坐的兩腿之間。

他打開筆電，點入軟體運算的程式界面，螢幕的白光反射在他的鏡片上，布魯斯插入隨身碟，輸入量測數據，用菲涅耳積分與貝索函數模擬他身體數據的周期。

科學家以冷靜到接近評判的目光直視曲線的震盪，螢幕中看似紊亂的讀值在初步模擬時找到一定的規律，但樣本數仍不夠支撐他的理論，以至於他無法確定那不能完全模擬的微小震盪波值究竟屬於雜訊，還是足以推翻他理論的絕對證據。

他想做的事太多，時間卻太少。

半晌，布魯斯闔上筆電，翻身躺在床上，試著一點一點釋放自己的信息素。  
這房間的隔絕效果並不佳，布魯斯不敢做得太過，他嘗試著控制信息素的飄散，收斂他自己。

假若將信息素全部收合得如同一個Beta，就能一直保持氣味的寡淡。  
相反的，累積壓力的荷爾蒙閘門一旦開啟，就需要加倍的意志力阻止信息素不在閘門開口的霎那一湧而出。

布魯斯咬緊牙根，呼吸放得緩慢而謹慎，他想像自己是一支針筒，正用最頂端的針頭擠出些許信息素。

是的，就是這樣。  
一點，一點，緩慢地釋放。

空氣中，Alpha信息素逐漸轉為濃烈，釋放的動作卻軋然而止。  
科學家用衣袖揩過額上的汗液，心知這只是最簡單的第一階段，第二階段會更顯艱難。

布魯斯集中精神，再一次想像自己是一支針，更細的針，幾乎看不見針眼的面積，它的直徑約是五微米，或是一微米？

專心，布魯斯‧班納！  
他用力晃了晃腦袋，一咬牙，將信息素從針頭推出來，他一用力就推得太多，蜂蜜味轉瞬間變得明顯。

布魯斯頓時懊惱地想，怎麼沒有一個調節閥，能恰巧裝在他的針頭上，精準控制信息素釋放量？或者退而求其次，裝個能任意開關的旋鈕也行？

不。  
一道冰冷的聲音貼著他的胸膛，毫無感情地說，這裡沒有調節閥，也沒有防呆裝置。  
布魯斯‧班納，你擁有的，只有你自己。

忽然間，一瞬的絕望從床底板竄上心臟，透心的涼意幫布魯斯保住了理智，他集中精神，飄散Omega信息素頓時悄然回收，而殘留的蜂蜜則隱入廣大的Alpha信息素裡。

即便信息素如何隱微，布魯斯仍然能夠清楚地辨識不同的信息素，相互共生交纏，如磁鐵有正反兩極，如亞原子必存在另一個成對，他不可避免地意識到同時擁有兩種信息素的自己愈來愈像個怪物。

他茫然地看著天花板，往好處想，至少他不必擔心信息素會洩漏他的行蹤了。  
他有兩種信息素，必然能自我掩蓋，自己平衡自己。

真是再好不過。

○

 

「什麼時候發現的？」鋼鐵鉅子饒有興味地問，他將自己一次一次投影在布魯斯行走的路上，猜布魯斯何時會開始搭理他。

「我不得不這麼想，一旦回答你，問題數就會以自然指數成長。」  
布魯斯謹慎地閃避東尼的投影，雖然那不是東尼本人，但他一點也不打算直接穿過東尼（字面意義）。

轉眼之間，布魯斯待在史塔克大廈已經超過一個月，在這期間，布魯斯並沒有保持如Beta寡淡的氣味，反而刻意彰顯Alpha的信息素。

針對一個月前東尼的反常，布魯斯的結論是，鋼鐵鉅子顯然太久沒有抒發他的性癮，才會飢不擇食地把主意打到他身上。這很簡單，只要讓東尼習慣他是個Alpha就成了。

布魯斯很快打定主意，特別謹慎地控制他自己潛藏的Omega特質，讓Alpha的信息素明顯得絕不可能被錯認，但一個月過去，東尼仍鍥而不捨地跟在他身邊，一路追問他的過去。

 

「怎麼樣你才肯放棄？」

布魯斯拔下眼鏡，揉著疲憊的眼窩，連續工作三十小時讓他顯出疲態，即便布魯斯有浩克護體，精神狀態也無法一直維持在巔峰而不休息。

「和我分享你，」東尼反應迅速地回答，他特意頓了一下，才補上，「──的研究。」

「那沒什麼──」布魯斯正要轉變話題，忽然間，他踉蹌了一下，身體瞬間產生變化，空氣中強烈的Alpha信息素頓時變得稀薄，布魯斯搖搖晃晃地靠在實驗桌邊，馥郁甜柔的蜂蜜味瀰漫了整個實驗室。

「布魯斯？」東尼上前一步攙住科學家，東尼能感覺到對方緊繃的身體散發的熱度，能聽見急促的喘息，但最明顯的，卻是布魯斯動情的痕跡。

發情期，毫無疑問的發情期。

東尼環顧四週的實驗器材，他們現在不能待在這裡。  
他半扶半拖得將布魯斯拉出實驗室，坐進私人電梯，直達他的樓層。

電梯門才一開，布魯斯頓時掙扎著想要脫出東尼的掌控，他的喘息變得粗重，那喘息混著甜味聽來，更顯煽情。

 

「你──」布魯斯頓了一下，理智逐漸在腦海裡焚燒殆盡，他仍試圖分析最佳解決方案。  
讓東尼去找別人，將他扔在這裡？

但這是第一次發情期，來得毫無預警。  
布魯斯很可能陷入神智不清的狀態，卻最需要留下這一次的身體數據。

而東尼能夠幫他。  
幫他解決問題，也能忠實記錄所有的反應。

 

讓東尼留下來。  
忽然間，布魯斯的腦海裡只剩這一個選項，唯一的選項，感覺再對不過。

科學家推拒的雙手頓時軟下，右手搭在東尼的胸膛上，忽然間，布魯斯用力扯著東尼的領口，迫使對方低下頭顱。

「做你該做的事，」他說，熱燙的吐息蒸騰在東尼的耳畔，「但是記住，」

布魯斯的聲音沙啞，充滿慾望，「 **我絕不允許成結。** 」

他一字一字說得格外緩慢，卻顯得魄力十足，不容再議。


	4. Chapter 4

「體溫，三十八度Ｃ；心跳，一分鐘八十下；血壓，九十三毫米汞柱；瞳孔放大，意識亢奮，正進入發情期第一階段。」

虛擬管家的優雅腔調似乎是整個臥房裡溫度最低的情緒，慾望蒸騰在空氣中，躺在床上的布魯斯熱汗淋漓，透濕的深紫襯衫服貼於肌理鮮明的胸腹，體液湧出股間，他掙扎著褪下半濕的褐色西裝褲，醇厚的蜜香四溢飄盪，趴在他身上的東尼正把頭埋在他的頸側，身體相互交疊摩擦，火焰一路燒到腦門。

他們只除去下半身的衣物，讓這場即將發生的性愛顯得更加急迫，野蠻，原始而粗獷。

東尼用右手抬起布魯斯的左腿往上壓，左手撐在科學家頭顱右側，他兩腳岔開，跪在布魯斯雙腿之間。

發情期的體液早已收集兩試管，身體讀值有賈維斯的忠實紀錄，數據資訊的收集都做了萬全的準備，以至於東尼想不出此刻除了插入布魯斯之外，他還有第二種選擇。

布魯斯仰高下顎，坦露喉嚨，他似乎不停地在吞嚥，喉結有力地上下滑動，像一頭蓄勢待發的雄獅，他不需要刻意彰本身的攻擊性，東尼就能感受到隨時會被反撲的威脅。

那威脅並非來自科學家體內的怪物，而是科學家本人，布魯斯從來不是綿羊，即便他穿著一身溫文爾雅的皮相以掩蓋失控的綠巨人，他仍然是獅子，是站在社群頂端的雄獅。

現在，東尼正要操一個如雄獅般的男人。  
他意識到這件事的同時，刺激感與征服慾頓時加速腎上腺素的分泌，這場性愛象徵著征服，意志力的征服，而布魯斯在發情期下放鬆防備成為最好的破口。

東尼‧史塔克不是正人君子，也沒有必要在此刻假道學一番，看準機會出手，才能奪得先機。  
他沒有提醒，就將自己一口氣沒入到布魯斯體內，科學家顫了一下，他掙扎著抬頭，想看清東尼的一舉一動。

他們貼得不夠近，軀體之間的空隙足以讓布魯斯壓下下顎時，清楚看見東尼如何用他的下身插入他自己，東尼的每一下都插得又快又狠，動作相當老練，他每一次摜入都精準地戳到點上，分泌的體液潤滑效果好得驚人，快感在發情期間甚至被加倍放大。

體表溫度熱得彷彿蒸騰出白煙，東尼抽插的速度逐漸加快，像要將自己釘入布魯斯的體內，他插入的每一下都重的發狠，從開始到現在，他絲毫沒有降下速度，沒有改變體位，他只用單一一種方式插入，簡潔明暸，足夠粗暴。

布魯斯忽然明白，東尼想要他看，他知道他會看，所以故意放大動作，做得激烈，他想要布魯斯確實看見，意識到有個人是這樣征服他，意識到東尼打算用快感征服他。

他在挑戰布魯斯的意志力，想讓布魯斯忘記他的承諾，成結不是東尼想要的結果，他真正想要的是和布魯斯競爭，看誰先失去控制。

兩個科學家，只脫下褲子，在床上像兩頭野獸相互爭奪領土的所有權，只差別在這領土指的是布魯斯的神智，布魯斯的身體。

「我不會成結，」東尼忽然垂下頭，埋在布魯斯耳邊，將宣告含在劇烈運動下的喘息裡，「除非——你請求我。」

東尼‧史塔克正式宣戰。  
在布魯斯敞開身體，讓東尼為所欲為時，東尼扔下戰帖，將白手套丟在他眼前。

布魯斯在顫聲喘息中奮力擠出一句話，「我、不、需、要、請、求、你。」

他深呼吸，抓準了東尼抽撤的頻率，在東尼抽身那刻，一口氣說道，「你會懇求我讓你成結，而我不會答應。」

 

最後，到底是誰請求誰並沒有得到定論，布魯斯的發情期持續了一天，兩個科學家的體力全透支在東尼的床上，賈維斯確保兩個人都喝下足夠的水而不至於脫水，「偉大的發明，東尼。」布魯斯筋疲力竭地癱在床上，沙啞著聲擠出稱讚。

做愛做到脫水，而不是做實驗做到脫水，這對復仇者聯盟裡兩個智商最高的成員而言，足以成為被恥笑一生的污點。

「披薩？」東尼問，空氣中信息素的濃度逐漸消退，布魯斯的發情期並不長，期間的慾望得到妥善的照料，布魯斯恢復理智的時間比一般的Ω要早得多，這再次證明他的身體結構異於常人。

「素的，拜託。」布魯斯揉了揉眉心，襯衫摺皺的像經過世界大戰的砲轟洗禮，他下身一片凌亂，大腿有東尼留下的指痕，穴口淌出體液和精液。

「老賈，幫我訂一個海鮮總匯和一個蔬菜披薩。」東尼撐著身體坐起，伸出手打算去拉布魯斯，布魯斯垂眼看著東尼攤開的掌心，像在遲疑，最後，他伸手握住東尼，借力使力坐起身。

布魯斯的大腿麻木的幾乎要散架，東尼也好不到哪裡去，兩個人跌跌撞撞地走入浴室，東尼打開水龍頭，冰冷的水從頭頂上灑落，布魯斯忍不住顫了一下，伸手去解早已報銷的襯衫。

洗澡花了比平日更長的時間，倒不是他們真的有力氣在浴室再來一發，體力消耗了慾望，熱水同時舒緩痠疼的肌肉，兩個人都能從對方的身體上看見當初情事如何激烈。

「這是我抓的？」東尼指著布魯斯大腿上的瘀青，不可思議地問。

「我也不相信我會咬你。」布魯斯透過鏡子看見東尼背部的齒痕，「披薩什麼時候到？」

「不會太久，」東尼保證，「在我們踏出浴室之後。」

「你不介意利用吃披薩的時間做點回顧吧？」布魯斯接過東尼拋來的浴巾，擦拭身體上的水珠。

「正合我意，」東尼套上自己的衣服，「單純吃東西太浪費時間了。」

 

他們在研究部門樓層的附設廚房簡單進食，賈維斯將稍早的片段投影在兩個人的眼前，布魯斯咬下一口披薩，聚精會神地盯著在床上解開西裝褲的自己。

「暫停。」  
「暫停。」

他們幾乎是異口同聲地提出要求，布魯斯嚥下嘴裡的食物，示意東尼先說。

「心跳，」東尼說，「和一般陷入發情期的Ω，你的心跳並不快。」

布魯斯微微點頭，「你應該知道，心跳太快會引發浩克的現身。」他隨手抄起雷射筆，射向投影上的東尼，「我懷疑是你的信息素及時靠近，緩解了發情期的需求。」

「優秀的假說，」東尼點頭，「請繼續，賈維斯。」

『是的，先生。』

投影持續放映，畫面上東尼將臉埋在布魯斯頸側。布魯斯表情嚴肅地看著投影，像在研究某種艱深的理論，當東尼扳開他的大腿，正要插入的那刻，布魯斯忽然出聲道，「請倒轉約五分鐘之前的畫面。」

「賈維斯。」  
『是的，先生。』

布魯斯停下進食的動作，他蹙起眉心，直盯著投影中的東尼，五分鐘後，畫面再度來到東尼正要插入的那刻。

「暫停。」  
布魯斯轉頭，看向神態輕鬆的東尼，他輕聲問，「你想標記我，最後為什麼選擇放棄？」


	5. Chapter 5

「你想標記我，最後為什麼選擇放棄？」

 

東尼一向擅長以似是而發的理論繞暈觀眾、媒體與陪審團，他原想故技重施，但布魯斯輕鬆的神態裡有什麼東西阻止了他。

布魯斯並未強調任何用字，更非態度強硬地索求一個答案，他的姿態傳達的是另一種訊息。  
寧可不回答，也不要似是而非的謊話。

布魯斯並不是政治家，而是科學家。  
和東尼一樣，信奉理性至上。

忽然間，坦誠成爲如此艱難的選項。東尼.史塔克從未想過有朝一日，言語竟會成為他無法駕馭的風浪。

彷彿一旦少了前面的渾話，東尼就沒有承接坦誠的入口，剖心的言論變得艱難，那或許在於布魯斯安靜等待答案的姿態像極海邊佇立的岩石，讓人無法視而不見，卻能在大老遠就選擇繞道而行。

東尼如果不坦誠，還可以繞道而行。  
能夠提的選項那麼多，從信息素的周期變化到體溫對信息素發散的影響，心脈搏動的頻率與精神狀態的穩定，每一個話題都能夠漂亮轉移布魯斯的注意力。

東尼還可以繞道而行。  
他當然可以繞道而行。

鋼鐵鉅子打定主意才要開口，直視他的目光頓時攫住他的注意力，布魯斯正沉靜而專注地等待他，目光不帶任何預設立場，像清澈的湖泊，能反射他所有的斟酌。

如果不坦誠，還可以繞道而行。

不，不行。  
東尼無法繞道而行，他不能繞道而行，他沒辦法在彷彿所有的目的都只是為了等待答案的目光裡繞道而行。

可是，他既不願模糊回應，又無法坦誠他的心思。

東尼‧史塔克頓時陷入兩難的境地，空白橫亙在他與布魯斯之間，空蕩的彷彿能聽見風聲的回音，他頭一次發現，原來有一天，沉默的質量竟能龐大到足以扭曲空間。

 

 

布魯斯將目光轉向空中投影，毫不避諱地將兩個人頸間交纏的區塊局部放大，他放慢畫面播放的速度，一格一格的分解動作將時間的流動拆解到所能目測的最小刻度。

辯解和掩飾，都將無所遁形。

汗水從布魯斯的下巴淌落頸側，東尼俯近他，舔過那滴汗水，接著張開嘴，尋找最適合下口的位置，東尼的齒列輕輕擦過他的皮膚，反覆梭巡，不久，東尼似乎決定了目標，他俯下頸，張口就咬，東尼的牙齒頓時嵌入布魯斯的皮膚。

投影裡看不出東尼究竟使出多少力，但布魯斯卻對東尼啃咬的舉動毫無印象。  
他記得摩擦，記得熱浪，記得氾濫的慾望，卻不記得東尼幾近標記的行為。

科學家陷入沉思，影像仍在持續播放。  
畫面中的東尼抬頭，用右手壓住他的左腿，一口氣沉下身軀，將下身準確插入他的體內。

暫停。  
倒帶。  
重新播放。

 

這些舉動發生不過三十秒，如果不是布魯斯特意放慢速度，反覆重播，又看得仔細，不見得能在慾望交纏的熱烈動作裡確切補捉到東尼原先的意圖。

布魯斯在讓東尼留下來幫助他的發情期之前，並非沒有想過會被標記，他甚至都不能肯定東尼會不會成結，他不是第一天認識東尼，鋼鐵鉅子的行動派與固執己見廣爲人知，布魯斯在信息素變化的一個月裡親身體驗過這些特質，所以，東尼在幾乎以本能行動的性愛裡克制或臨時改變主意就顯得特別突兀。

布魯斯猜不透他的心思。

 

「早——博士？」

布魯斯被招呼打斷思緒，他習慣性轉頭向隊長露出溫和的笑意，眼角餘光卻瞥見東尼的指節反復敲打，聽敲擊的節奏：馬克斯威方程式的電場解，拉普拉斯轉換，積分時間──

繼、續、看、你、也、許、會、知、道、答、案。

什麼？  
布魯斯直到腦海裡的打字機一個字一個字地敲擊出字母，才發現自己下意識跟隨東尼敲奏的節拍計算，甚至將算式對照他們上次隨意編制的文字轉換訊息，他忍不住轉向東尼，打算問鋼鐵鉅子意欲為何。

「博士。」

隊長的叫喚再度拉回布魯斯的注意力。  
布魯斯這才發現史蒂夫在他回頭時，不自在地移開視線，臉色侷促。

「那個——我不干涉你們的私生活，但這裡是公眾場合，我認為多少需要注意聯盟成員給人的觀感問題。」史蒂夫說的同時給了東尼一個不贊同的眼神，似乎在責怪東尼帶壞布魯斯。

史蒂夫是什麼意思？  
布魯斯迷惑地看著難得尷尬的美國隊長，賈維斯收掉了投影，史蒂夫指的應該不是——

噢，四倍聽力與視力。

查覺到隊長的誤會（或許也不能說是誤會），布魯斯試圖解釋，「那是一個、實驗，」事實的確如此，一個實驗，「東尼在期間幫了我很大的忙。」他說。

沒有標記，沒有成結，忠實記錄，同時滿足Omega的發情期。  
布魯斯想不出誰能做得比東尼更優秀。

「博士，你沒有必要替他找藉口。」史蒂夫溫和地說，「我還知道我看到什麼。」

這實在不是真的那麼好解釋，但布魯斯肯定史蒂夫絕對沒有看清另一個主角就在他眼前，就像他從未懷疑布魯斯的Alpha身份。

「如果你想要參一腳，可以直說。」鋼鐵鉅子懶懶得火上加油，「沒有必要找藉口。」

 

「 **東尼！** 」

布魯斯皺緊眉頭，趕在隊長反駁之前扯開溫和笑意，「這真的是個實驗，隊長，東尼替我確認了合成的Omega發情期信息素是否與天然的效果相同，我很感激他的捨身奉獻。」

「合成的發情期信息素，」史蒂夫若有所思地輕輕點頭，「就是你們上一次在實驗室裡研究的那個？」效果好到能讓東尼獸性大發地想對一個Alpha上下其手？

「是的，」布魯斯橫了東尼一眼，隨機應變地解釋道，「我想那或許能平衡暴怒的浩克，」他向史蒂夫露出曖昧的微笑，「做為一種制衡。」

史蒂夫接受了這個答案。  
「制衡浩克，Omega的信息素是有用的嗎？」他好奇地問，決定無視鋼鐵鉅子敲擊桌面時細微卻惱人的聲響。

「理論上可以，」布魯斯拔下眼鏡，揉了揉眉心，又重新戴上，「如果濃度不高，那反而能成為效果優良的鎮靜劑。」

「噢，」美國隊長點頭表示理解，他看著科學家半顯憂鬱的姿態，思考半晌，忽然提議道，「那你何不考慮──」

「隊長，」東尼忽然粗魯地打斷史蒂夫，「你去『美國隊長紀念館』參觀過了嗎？」

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

打發史蒂夫不是太容易，但用對方法就能事半功倍。

被這事一耽擱，飽足感慢吞吞地浮現，布魯斯忽然失去胃口，有些事在血液湧到胃裡時不能察覺，但打開謎題的鑰匙不會埋藏到永遠。

「我要去睡了，東尼。」布魯斯補充道，「別再跟著我。」  
「如果你不介意我徵召你的實驗紀錄。」東尼一面說，一面咬下手中最後一口披薩，布魯斯看著他，卻想到幾個小時前，這個人曾壓在他身上荒唐大半天，他想著東尼低沉的喘息與懸而未決的啃咬，想著那句敲擊在桌面上用拉普拉斯轉換的密碼，想著東尼打斷史帝夫的意圖。

布魯斯本想拒絕或設下條件，卻忽然想不起該說什麼，「我似乎無權阻止你，」他疲憊地揉著眉心，身體在第一次熱潮之後格外困倦，「晚安。」

 

自動步槍發射的聲音提醒他回到柬埔寨。  
那裡有M16，也有AK47，數輛吉普車在泥地上留下扭曲的胎痕，木造房舍大部份建於樹林之間，在砲火聲中搖搖晃晃。  
金邊之外的其他城市都落後它五十年。

布魯斯正在幫一個老人止血，殘破的衣物上透出深褐的血漬，老人的左腳只剩膝蓋以上，他的眼神空洞的似乎能透過它穿透到靈魂的底層。

時間愈來愈晚，布魯斯一直工作到晚上，砲火聲終於停止，布魯斯屈膝蹲在水窪旁，用下午累積的雨水洗手。漂浮在泥水中的沙塵黏上他的手，他隨意擦在褲子上，站起身，往東邊的小村落望去，砲火曾落在距離那不遠處。  
他極盡目力，卻不能確定那裡是否還有生還者。  
即使有，夜色與寂靜也將吞噬他們。

這裡活下來的人大多是Beta，既沒有招人的信息素，也沒有一月一次的性衝動，如果研究顯示Alpha是屬於優越的性別，那它也絕不是存活率最高的性別。

黑夜與白晝同樣燥熱，汗水從後腦勺淌下頸項，一名女性蒙著臉走到布魯斯身前，她的眼睛又大又亮，充滿警戒，朝布魯斯低聲說，「醫生，我需要你的幫忙。」  
「怎麼了？」布魯斯沙啞地問。  
她解開面紗，隱微的甜香頓時竄入布魯斯的鼻腔，布魯斯心神一凝，輕聲道，「我這裡沒有抑制劑。」物資太缺乏了，即使有配給，也不會輪到這一區。難民從不在使用順序的優先名單上。  
「我知道，醫生。」  
那女性重新蒙上面紗，「但你懂怎麼殺人吧？」

 

布魯斯瞬間睜開眼睛，他瞪著天花板，呼吸急促，冷汗直冒。  
「早安，班納博士，現在是早上八點二十三分。」賈維斯盡責地報上時間。  
「早安，賈維斯。」布魯斯半坐起身，翻身下床，離開溫暖的棉被，微冷的空氣撫過前胸的冷汗，布魯斯無意識地哆嗦一下，便感覺到氣流的溫度緩慢地提高。  
「謝謝你，賈維斯。」  
「不客氣，班納博士，建議您盡早穿上衣服。」虛擬管家服務周到地提醒。  
布魯斯赤腳踩在地板上，他拉開抽屜，套上貼身衣物，接著走進浴室洗漱一番。  
「班納博士，先生在實驗室等你。」賈維斯盡責地提醒。  
「我這就過去。」布魯斯對著鏡子仔細刮掉下巴新生的鬍渣，洗淨臉，用毛巾仔細擦乾。  
他走出浴室，打開衣櫃，略過一排的絲質衣物，挑出棉質格紋襯衫與深褐色西裝褲換上，低調不顯眼的色調是他的優先選擇。

 

布魯斯一踏進實驗室，就看見東尼背對他，盯著面前起起伏伏的實驗數據，他走到東尼身旁，叫道，「東尼，你找我？」  
東尼瞬間從坐位上站起來，興奮地叫道，「布魯斯！」他的雙眼泛紅，滿布血絲，身體一晃就要傾倒，布魯斯嚇了一跳，反射性上前用肩膀撐住他，布魯斯嚴厲地說，「你多久沒睡？賈維斯？」  
「先生已經清醒超過三十個小時，班納博士。」  
「這不重要，布魯斯！」東尼靠著布魯斯的肩膀，側首在他的左耳側興奮地說，「我有一個大發現！」  
「什麼？」布魯斯不自在地往右傾，又低又熱的氣息撩過他的耳畔，一時間，東尼在他身側喘息的記憶浮了上來，細碎的呻吟、劇烈的心跳、黏膩的情慾，忽然全揉合成熱燙的呼吸在耳側盤旋，布魯斯瞬間閃神，沒能聽清東尼說了什麼。  
「我說，我有一個大發現！」彼端的東尼似乎未能留意他的失神，長期工作削弱了東尼敏銳的判斷力，此刻他就像個拿到限量版玩具的五歲孩子，正得意地向朋友分享他絕無僅有的收藏，滿布血絲的雙眼閃閃發亮。

「什麼發現？」布魯斯揮開腦海中的臆想，專注在東尼口中的話語而不是他迫人的吐息，他移開視線，看向東尼原先觀察的實驗數據，那讀值看來異常熟悉，布魯斯凝神細看散佈圖的座標軸和單位，忽然領悟到這是什麼。

「這是我的──」  
「信息素的週期規律。」東尼信心滿滿地接口，「我研究了一個晚上，終於找出原因。」

「什麼原因？」布魯斯低聲問，心裡緩慢浮出一個答案。這答案很快就會隨著東尼的用字被一一驗證。

東尼並不在意布魯斯過於平淡的語氣，他一如既往高調地宣佈，「我知道你為什麼會產生發情期。」


	7. Chapter 7

布魯斯毫無意外，綜合眼下最需要解決的問題與東尼對他體質的興趣，那似乎沒什麼需要訝異。

數秒的沉默讓東尼側轉頭顱，熱氣噴在布魯斯的耳廓上，「布魯斯，你不好奇嗎？」

我更好奇的是，你為何在意？布魯斯在心裡嘆了一口氣，拒絕去想任何接近情感的答案，他溫聲說，「東尼，我扶你回房。」

東尼的體力透支到無法拒絕布魯斯的幫助，他的手臂環過布魯斯的頸項，一路絮絮滔滔他的理論，「放大它的震盪頻率，用勞倫斯曲線模擬粗淺的輪廓；再扣除勞倫斯函數後，以月為單位，將每個月月初的波峰換算成ODE，然後——」

布魯斯扶著東尼坐上床，對如何分解信息素震盪頻率的模擬沒有給出過多的關注，他遞給東尼一杯水，東尼終於停下來，玩味的視線透過玻璃落在他被折射的指節。

「你已經做過了，」東尼說，語氣不因重工而沮喪，反而更加高昂，「但你絕對不知道為什麼會有發情期。」

「我不知道。」布魯斯乾脆地承認，對此他是有些猜測，但並未到達肯定的地步。

「如果我現在不說，你就有足夠的時間靠自己發現。」東尼伸手握住玻璃杯，連同布魯斯的手一起握住，他舉杯喝完了水，將玻璃杯放到床頭櫃上，意味深長地說，「這樣就不算數了。」然後放開手。

「這是主觀意識的相對問題。」布魯斯平靜地抽回手，「你太在意視點的選擇。」順勢推著東尼的肩膀讓他倒臥在床。

「我們總要選視點，誰不在意視點？」東尼聳肩，盯著替他拉整棉被的科學家側臉，「布魯斯，」他在布魯斯抽手之前抓握住對方的手背，「布魯斯，聽我說。」

「嗯？」布魯斯側過臉，對上東尼專注的目光，輕嘆出鼻息，「我在聽。」

「你的發情期在於身體裡的信息素失去平衡，」東尼開始解釋，「持續一個月釋放過量的Alpha信息素，造成體內雄性激素缺乏，引發Omega的性徵，」他的語速愈來愈快，「所以，只要你在平日維持接近Beta的狀態，發情期就不會再度發生。」

布魯斯垂下眼，視線落在被東尼扣住的手背，「這推論很合理，我會根據現有的數劇進行二次驗證，現在，東尼，睡吧。」他再度拉整東尼身上的棉被，站起身，走出東尼的視線範圍。

「布魯斯。」  
科學家回頭，「什麼事？」

東尼看著天花板，低聲道，「我以為──」他最後幾個字融在舌尖上，布魯斯沒能聽清楚。

「東尼，你操心太多事。」科學家走到臥室門口，他忽然停住腳步，低頭看著自己的鞋尖，像橡膠底盤突然長出了尖角，他看了一會，回頭時，東尼仍睜著眼睛，盯著天花板發愣。

布魯斯輕聲說，「你的以為是正確的。」當東尼轉頭看他時，布魯斯露出一抹極其微小的笑容，「謝謝。」

●

投影的綠光映在科學家的側臉上。  
習於統整雜亂的數值，習於尋找隱藏在亂數之下的真相，習於依照過去發生的事件預測未來，這是科學在成立假說前後，科學家依循的步調，是大多數科學足以確立學說的根據。

但有些時候，科學家總不免落入規律的圈套。

布魯斯揉著臉，東尼選用模擬的手法與他過去選用的大致相同，畢竟大規模的預測方法都有一定的套路可循。  
事實上，模擬數據讀值，找出其中隱藏的規律，這都不是困難的工作，真正難以判斷的是，他們是否錯把隨機當規律？所謂預測，是否是自我安慰？  
看似規律的曲線在尚未發生的未來前都只是空談。

布魯斯從未在東尼面前提出他的模擬，一方面基於他無法被驗證的憂鬱，一方面想確認東尼使用的方法。  
他檢視模擬值的迴歸係數，東尼在發情期前的推論與布魯斯相去不遠，但針對發情期的推論卻是全新的，合情合理，甚至有足夠的數據佐證，東尼的論述嚴謹的幾乎是遵照發表在期刊上的規格。  
只用一個晚上的時間，做這研究所下的功夫未免太用心。

實驗暫且結束。布魯斯站在螢幕前，忖度的卻非科學，而是人心。

並未成結、放棄標記、替布魯斯找出避免發情期的方法。  
無論布魯斯曾有過多少荒謬的想像，至少有一個的確是真的。  
東尼不願像對待一個Omega一樣對待他。為此，東尼做了太多努力，直到布魯斯無法再無視事實。  
布魯斯實在不能確定此刻漲滿心口的是什麼，他慣性揮了揮手，揮去所有的數據，禮物盒忽然漂浮到他的眼前，伴隨一段水晶音樂。

『給布魯斯』

科學家被挑起了好奇心，在發情期的探討過後，布魯斯未能預料有任何比「避免發情期的方法」更能打動人心的禮物。

布魯斯小心翼翼地拉扯投影的蝴蝶結，紅色的絲帶一散而開，精緻的包裝盒自動化為展開圖，布魯斯眼前冒出一具機械模型的透視圖，它以自己為軸心，三百六十度慢速旋轉。

「東尼──」  
布魯斯低喃道，他訝異自己沒能更早發現那些顯而易見的證據。

只是模擬數值根本不需要東尼花費一個晚上徹夜不眠的研究，他沉住氣，用發情期的理論引開布魯斯的注意力，就為了在此刻給他一個出乎意料的驚喜。  
布魯斯忽然覺得，自己在紐約之戰後和東尼回到史塔克大廈的決定，做得再對不過。

 

「賈維斯。」  
「是的，班納博士。」虛擬管家從不缺席。  
「東尼，有交待你什麼嗎？」布魯斯問。

虛擬管家頓了一下，它並未被東尼下令不能告訴班納博士關乎他的要求，於是它照實回答，「先生交待我錄下您收到禮物的表情。」

「很好，」布魯斯平靜地說，「顯然我不需要再道謝一次了。」


	8. Chapter 8

雪花無聲無息地飄落，青綠色的孤影盤坐在雪地裡，伸出右掌，看著雪融在他的掌心上。

能夠一手制衡浩克的成員早已回到阿斯嘉，史蒂夫收回落在綠色背影的視線，眼神從鋼鐵人轉向神盾局特工，他記得班納博士曾經說——

「羅曼諾夫，現在是你的主場。」美國隊長轉向紅髮特工，側頭一點。  
很難說明這決定是否妥當，但沒有人提出異議。  
娜塔莎在眾人的目光中小心翼翼地靠近浩克，直到安全距離邊緣，她輕聲叫道，「班納博士？」  
浩克回頭掃她一眼，從鼻腔噴出一口白煙，煙霧讓綠巨人的輪廓顯得模糊曖昧。  
「試試散發信息素。」史蒂夫建議。  
「隊長。」隱在鋼鐵盔甲裡讓東尼的聲音變得毫無感情，以至於克林特無法判斷那究竟是勸阻還是警告。  
「我們只能相信博士，」史蒂夫收斂自己的信息素，漫步到黑寡婦身後約莫三步，靜觀其變。  
娜塔莎橫過隊長一眼，信息素頓時從她周邊溢出，輕柔觸碰青綠色的粗壯手臂，浩克警戒地看著她，半晌，他側過身，目光掃過不遠處的金紅盔甲，東尼雙手環胸，幾不可查地頷首。  
綠巨人盯著鋼鐵人好一會，才轉向已走到身側的Omega。  
浩克垂下右臂，娜塔莎的食指輕輕點在他的手臂內側，浩克並未抗拒，像順服，又像評估。  
食指指腹的接觸面積逐漸擴大，最後，娜塔莎的掌心全服貼住他的手臂，Omega的信息素同時包覆住浩克，浩克的狀態安定下來，他閉上眼，似乎睡去，他的身體緩慢縮小，膚色漸漸轉白，最後，布魯斯疲憊地坐在雪地上，雙目緊閉。  
在娜塔莎有動作之前，東尼搶先一步飛到布魯斯身後抱起他，升空。  
「鐵罐，娜特可沒傷害他。」  
「我沒必要假裝她很重要吧。」  
「你的道謝我收下了，史塔克。」  
史蒂夫在環顧一圈後，好奇地問，「我錯過什麼嗎？」

布魯斯在凜冽的冷風裡恢復神智。  
他看見矮小的樹林急速後退，意識到自己正靠在東尼胸前，他保持不動，在接近昆式戰機時重新闔眼。  
東尼的降落很輕巧，幾乎沒有感覺到碰撞，布魯斯感覺到他們進入戰機，他被輕柔地放在椅子上，布魯斯趁隙睜眼，瞧見鋼鐵人落在他頸側的視線。  
「東尼，」布魯斯撫著自己的後頸，正巧遮住東尼的視點，「情況如何？」  
「布魯斯，」東尼的語調忽然變得嚴肅，「我認為用——」  
「博士，你該感謝羅曼諾夫。」史蒂夫踏上戰機，剛解決完九頭蛇的餘孽令他精神奕奕。  
布魯斯聞言，唇角露出溫和的笑意，「希望沒給你添麻煩，羅曼諾夫探員。」  
「別客氣，博士，我已經收過史塔克的道謝。」娜塔莎環胸靠在機艙內，清冷的目光在轉向布魯斯時添了幾分溫度。  
「那正是我的意思。」布魯斯與娜塔莎交換一個意味深長的眼神，這互動在他人眼底各自衍生出不同的解讀。  
「嘿，我還在這裡。」東尼說，一時忽略史蒂夫沉思的目光。  
「鐵罐，我們正假裝你很重要。」克林特在擦拭弓時分神回話。  
「博士，你覺得怎麼樣？」史蒂夫溫和地問。  
「不是太差，」布魯斯回答，「更該關心的是其他人怎麼樣。」  
「不錯。你擔心的話，以後讓羅曼諾夫幫你一把如何？」  
東尼忽然插嘴，「我們並不知道這會對布魯斯造成什麼影響。」  
「我猜我還知道自己的限度。」布魯斯看向娜塔莎，遲疑一下，「如果，不麻煩你的話。」  
「當然不。」娜塔莎大方表示。

「我第一次認識羅曼諾夫的時候，她隱姓埋名進史塔克企業工作。」東尼順手改掉機械手肘的接合設計，漫不經心地說。  
「她讓一個孩子設計我進滿是神盾特工的屋子。」布魯斯隨口回答，「東尼，你想表達什麼？」  
「獨眼龍很陰險，他的手下也是。」  
「不可否認結果很成功，不是嗎？」布魯斯倚靠在桌邊，「東尼，還需要高一點。」  
「已經夠高了，」東尼反駁，將浩克的比例尺秀在機械組裝體的左側，「所以你分不清她是不是真心。」  
「鐵罐，我會一字不漏地把這句話轉達出去。」鷹眼從通風口探出頭，「博士，日安。」  
「日安，巴頓探員，我會感激你讓我不需要再去道謝一次。」  
「好吧，鐵罐，算你好運。」鷹眼身手矯健地翻身落地，「需要我帶些吃的過來嗎，博士？」  
「這空間裡似乎還有第三個人，小鳥。」  
「謝謝你，巴頓探員。」布魯斯溫聲拒絕，「這裡不能飲食。」  
「布魯斯，你的人緣真好。」東尼挖苦道。  
布魯斯輕笑一聲，「謝謝你，東尼。這個恭維不能改變我的要求，你必須讓它再高一點。」  
「你對自己太嚴苛，布魯斯。」東尼認真地說，「它會打死你。」  
「也許那正是我想要的呢。」  
啪的一聲，東尼收起了投影，他轉向布魯斯，雙手分別壓在布魯斯兩側的桌上，「不，那不是你要的。」  
布魯斯盯著對方瞳孔裡的自己，「你憑什麼認為？」這話並非挑釁，布魯斯問的是結論的依據。  
「我了解你，布魯斯。你真正想要的不是死亡，死亡是你達成目的的方法，卻不是唯一的方法。」  
「所以我想要的是──」布魯斯平靜地說。但這是問句。  
東尼看著科學家，語調間的篤定無能動搖，「你想要自由。」  
「這是你不標記我的原因嗎？」  
「我以為你不在意答案。」東尼移開視線，「這樣如何？」機械組裝體放大了0.1倍。  
「勉強及格，」布魯斯妥協了，「待在這裡總要有挑戰。」  
「也許你得留在這裡一輩子。」東尼咧嘴而笑。  
「我不認為這個迷題的難度有那麼高。」  
「我們拭目以待，布魯斯。」東尼微調參數，「現在，取個名字。」  
布魯斯一頓，「我想，是個女孩。」


	9. Chapter 9

「班納博士。」

布魯斯在茶水間外被波茲攔下來，布魯斯詫異對方出現在實驗樓層的理由，但仍客氣地打招呼，「波茲小姐，你找我有事？」  
「是關於東尼。」史塔克企業的執行長穿著淺褐色的套裝，精明幹練的作風在企業交接時闔上所有異議者的下巴。

她找布魯斯是為了股東大會上的突發意外。  
「會議中，東尼忽然呼吸困難，心跳急促，我們以為他是心臟病發，可是史塔克家族沒有病史。」而東尼的心臟和一般人不一樣。  
「有查出病因嗎？」布魯斯雙手環胸，垂首聽得仔細。東尼不只是他的朋友。  
「他拖了一段時間，最後是快樂和羅迪架他去做身體檢查，醫生認為這是精神方面的疾病。」  
布魯斯問：「有做血糖試驗、甲狀腺試驗和肝功能試驗嗎？」  
波茲拿出PDA，一一核對布魯斯的提問，「全做了。」  
「尿液檢測？」  
「有。」  
「藥物監測？」  
波茲倒抽一口氣，「你懷疑東尼──」她搖搖頭，「他不會的，但我可以安排。」  
「核磁共振？」  
「有。」波茲很肯定，說服東尼花費她不少的時間。  
布魯斯陷入沉思，排除甲狀腺和副甲狀腺機能問題，不是低血壓和心律不整，核磁共振又可檢測顳葉癲癇和顱內腫瘤，那就只剩下──  
「聽起來的確是精神問題引發的恐慌症。」布魯斯說，「我沒有碰過。」  
「醫生說，恐慌症是自發性的，但不排除誘發的可能。我仔細思考東尼發作的原因，」波茲的語速愈來愈快，「班納博士，東尼有一個不能被觸碰的關鍵詞。」  
紐約。

○

布魯斯睜開眼睛，天花板是很深的藍色，窗簾間的縫隙透進月光。布魯斯半坐起身，才發覺窗台邊有著模糊的輪廓。  
他朝矮櫃探手摸出自己的黑框眼鏡戴上，離他最遠的角落，倒三角形的藍光隱隱發亮，黑暗之中的訪客頓時有了名字。

「縱使你出資蓋了整棟大廈，也不代表你能不經同意進入別人的臥房。」  
「你的信息素亂了，我過來看看。」

「不是心跳過快，很安全。」布魯斯收斂自己的信息素，忽然領悟到東尼是怕他的發情期復發，過去從沒有人會替他考慮這件事。布魯斯在黑暗中搖頭，也不管東尼是否真能看到他的表態。  
忽然間，布魯斯打了寒顫，但這時節不應該會冷，他用衣袖抹去額側的汗液，房裡滯悶難當。  
「賈維斯，請幫我關空調。打開窗戶。」

關空調的是賈維斯，打開窗戶的是東尼。  
溫熱的氣流穿過東尼拂過布魯斯的頰側，挾帶著微醺的氣息，「你喝酒。」布魯斯說，這不是一個問句。  
「它能給我勇氣。」  
「東尼‧史塔克從來不是靠酒壯膽的人。」  
東尼轉身，坐回沙發椅，「那會為了什麼？」  
布魯斯短促地笑了一聲，「老朋友──逃避。」這個詞如此輕易地滑出唇角，輕易的連布魯斯自己都訝異，或許黑暗中特別易於坦誠，因為他看不見自己。  
「也許。」  
意外的是，東尼竟未反駁。  
「也許什麼？」布魯斯同樣意外自己好奇對方的下文。  
「逃避問你問題，」東尼又喝了一口酒，「你什麼時候打算和我談柬埔寨？」  
溫熱的氣流再度拂過布魯斯的頸項，布魯斯深吸一口氣，體認到自己喜歡自然風勝過空調。是東尼，打開了窗戶。

「如果，你打算和我談紐約。」

東尼的呼吸瞬間急促，在黑暗中聽來令人心驚，布魯斯嚥下唾液，掌心收緊，棉被抓出皺摺。他這是拿東尼的命在賭。

布魯斯屏足氣息，在心裡倒數容許的秒數，數到三的時候，他聽見東尼呼吸的頻率被強制性延長，布魯斯放開棉被，掌心全濕。他賭贏了。  
布魯斯又等了約半分鐘，才聽見東尼說，「這算什麼？」

布魯斯呼出一口長氣，與東尼的憤懣相比，他顯得太過平靜。  
「我也想問，東尼，這算什麼？」

人吐息的聲音與方式所透露出的資訊比想像中還要巨大，他們看不見彼此，語句的真意和涵義卻被耳朵拆解到最小的組成結構，語言忽然無關緊要，他們靠吐息溝通。

布魯斯坐在床沿，面向沙發，良久，才聽見以為等不到的回答。  
「我希望我能告訴你答案。」

 

他們面對面坐了很長一段時間，間或談及曾消匿在記憶裡片段的童年，話題的選擇性有志一同地不去觸及現在，不觸及災難的發生，但大多時候，他們停在沉默裡等待時間。

拉開窗簾，打開窗戶，時間的流動用看的就能發現，當日光透窗照到東尼的腳邊，布魯斯突然說，「我希望我沒有製造伽瑪炸彈。」  
「那你就不會遇見我。」東尼順口接道。

布魯斯想像東尼西裝筆挺出現在研討會的樣子，「也許還是有機會。」  
「布魯斯，你說了『也許』，也許的機率比雷劈到洛基身上還微小；反之，你註定會遇見我。」  
布魯斯因東尼精準的比喻笑出聲來，「我分不出哪種人生更好。」  
「當然是，遇見我之後的人生。」東尼認真地說。

布魯斯又笑了。

原來有一天，這可以成為一個玩笑，那總有一天，這會成為真正的玩笑。

陽光不久後將會照到自己腳邊，布魯斯想，卻說道，「暫時沒有反證能駁斥你的論調。」

 

「你完全不需要感到可惜。」

東尼整張臉都在太陽下發亮。


	10. Chapter 10

東尼清出十五樓，用來模擬薇若妮卡的戰力──更準確點來說，是模擬如何制衡浩克的破壞力。  
布魯斯和東尼忙碌數月，才將薇諾妮卡調整到兩個人再也挑不出對方缺點的狀態，合作研究讓時間過得比想像中快，如今回想起來，初始的爭執就像發生在昨天。

『我不可能答應做一個會毀滅你的機器！』  
『東尼，你太小看浩克。』布魯斯用一句話制止東尼的反駁，『別讓我在可能殺死隊友的疑慮下變身。』  
東尼深吸一口氣，他一直都知道布魯斯的心結，卻沒想過布魯斯的解決方法是在結上再打一個結，更沒想過布魯斯是在遇見他後才發現重複打結的可行性。  
布魯斯不會永遠是對的，在這一點上，布魯斯對自己太沒有信心。  
東尼揉了揉臉，『布魯斯，我可以幫你，如果這是你的意願。但我有一個條件。』  
布魯斯微扯唇角，『洗耳恭聽。』  
東尼指著天花板，『我的大廈，』指著地板，『我的地盤，』指著隔間的牆板，『我的實驗室，』指著布魯斯，『我的夥伴。』  
最後，東尼說，『如果真要做，必須照我的方式來。』  
即便要在布魯斯的心上打結，東尼也絕不會打成死結。

 

事態總是首尾呼應。  
他們在任務完成前的最後一步爭辯「要不要讓浩克實際測試」，模擬測試不夠逼真，但布魯斯不肯讓步，啟動薇若妮卡是事態不可控制的最下策，他要求東尼用破壞值最高的巔峰時期進行模擬，卻被東尼一口否決。  
「布魯斯，沒有必要折損自己的戰力。」東尼絕口不提他們假設的前提，「浩克不是敵人。」  
「只有你這麼想。」布魯斯難得嚴厲，「東尼，我不可能讓你成為白老鼠。」  
「就算我是，也是一隻鐵老鼠。」東尼面色不改色地說，「或是鎳鈦老鼠。」  
布魯斯愣了一下，嚴厲的表情產生裂縫，他一時間不確定該怎麼接話，投影在空中金紅相間的衛星偏離既定的軌道，開始繞著他旋轉，僵凝的氣氛頓時變得荒謬，布魯斯一腳踏出它的運行軌道，自暴自棄地說，「那我就是綠巨鼠。」  
「也許我們該讓綠巨鼠和鐵老鼠打一架，我做莊，用史塔克企業押我自己。」東尼興致勃勃地提議。  
布魯斯不知道自己該不該感覺無奈，「如果我有財產，我也寧可押你。買個夢也好。」  
「誰說我會輸？」東尼慢條斯理地為自己說句公道話，「還有，布魯斯，你不能用賭金來押注賭金本身。」  
布魯斯眨了眨眼，肯定自己沒聽明白東尼最後一句話，它聽起來比前者更像玩笑。

布魯斯和東尼總在幾句話後消匿爭執，他們從不會真正吵起來，有太多事比吵架更重要。東尼說他們倆是瘋狂的科學兄弟，但布魯斯找不到機會提醒東尼，兄弟不會這樣碰觸他。  
一旦長期相處，人的善意和惡意不可能不被察覺。  
也許布魯斯的確在逃避，逃避顯而易見的事實。布魯斯揉了揉臉，逃避是他的老朋友，相處多年，布魯斯清楚它會把陷阱設在哪裡。  
他早知道逃避不是一個選項，不過是延後選擇的時機，它從不會在終點前忽然成為問題的解套。

自從遇見東尼，來到史塔克大廈，布魯斯第一次跨過逃避，往前邁進一步。  
薇若妮卡是替代方案下的替代方案，卻是目前成功率最高的方案，布魯斯不可能放棄它，即便那意味著他必須在爭執裡妥協。  
「好吧，我決定地點和時機；如果情況不對，你必須優先逃離。」布魯斯雙手環胸，挺直背脊，Alpha信息素頓時傾巢而出，他的語速不快，聲量不大，咬字卻異常清晰。  
東尼正要開口，布魯斯用一個手勢制止了他，一道聲明頓時成為不容辯駁的命令。

科學兄弟在研究方面總會達成共識，在人際方面布魯斯總會妥協，但人總有底限。  
此時此刻，布魯斯的底限就是東尼的安全。

○

 

「我不記得我有邀請你。」

布魯斯在黑暗裡張開眼睛，窗外並未透進光亮，根據他的生理時鐘，現在也許是三點，或四點？  
「我以為我有特權。」東尼闔上房門，掐斷最後一絲由門外透進的光亮，他走到距布魯斯約三步遠的沙發，好整以暇地坐下。  
「東尼，你來做什麼？」  
「看你怎麼定義我們的談心，」東尼愉快地說，「高中女生的睡衣派對，怎麼樣？」

布魯斯的確不需要太長的睡眠時間，但不表示他會樂意被人打斷睡眠，他從左側矮櫃摸過眼鏡戴上，坐起身，背靠床板，「談心？」他在語調裡嵌入驚訝以暗示東尼不合時宜的打擾。

「你上次說到一半，」東尼自顧自地說，「助教在期末考卷扣你二十分，因為你用作答卷三分之一的篇幅來指出題目對焓的假設前提存有根本性的錯誤。」  
「你就為了這個來參加睡衣派對？」布魯斯輕柔地問，喉音低沉，彷彿每一個字聽來都有另一層含意。  
「我為了更多樂趣而來。對了，你喜歡條紋還是斑點？」東尼雙膝交疊，十指相扣抵在自己的腹側。  
「不引人注目的都行。」布魯斯低喃著，「你確定『現在』要討論這個？」  
「你不喜歡睡衣，我們也可以討論床單的款式，雖然我對你的大學生活更有興趣。」  
「麻省理工不是有更多有趣的同學？」  
「他們都沒有你聰明。」  
布魯斯噴笑出聲，「你肯定不受歡迎。」  
東尼的喉頭發出一聲界於愉悅和嘲弄之間的呼嚕，「還是我該優先分享我第一個被當的科目？」  
「我不記得你的學業成績裡有這筆紀錄。」布魯斯被勾起好奇心，又在瞬間理解到自己判斷的失誤，「史塔克企業，當然。」  
「正確答案。」東尼得意洋洋的語氣裡並未含有遭到冒犯的跡象。  
「所以，是哪一科？以及，為什麼？」布魯斯問。  
「電路學，和你一樣的原因。」  
「差在我沒有一個富可敵國的老爸。」布魯斯挖苦道。  
「至少你的胸口不需要放方舟反應爐。」東尼輕哼。  
「難道你比較想被人驚叫著躲開，像你隨時準備大開殺戒？」布魯斯挑高眉。  
東尼認真思索了一下，「不，不想。」  
布魯斯盯著在黑暗中發亮的藍光，「我也不想。」他同意道。

「嗯哼，所以，為什麼？」

布魯斯在沒人看見的地方露出微笑，「也許，是因為我漏看一個減號？」  
「那可不像你，小心‧謹慎先生。」  
「出題者的疏失，助教有在黑板補充說明。」布魯斯聳肩，「前一晚貝蒂用簡訊和我分手，我睡過頭，等我趕到時，考試已經開始十五分鐘，助教差點不讓我進教室。」  
「然後你就漏看一個減號。」東尼做出總結。  
「然後我就讓憤怒主宰我。」  
「嗯哼，布魯斯‧脾氣大先生。」  
布魯斯輕輕微笑，「我是大學生。」彷彿那個字眼能夠解釋一切不可思議。  
「所以，你呢？」  
東尼咧開唇角，「我在期末意見調查表上指責教授不該外遇，更不該把別人的Omega。」  
「然後你就被當了。」布魯斯做出總結。  
「然後史塔克企業就贊助學校一大筆錢。」  
「老實說，東尼，」布魯斯雙手環胸，「哪科成績不是你用特殊貢獻換來的？」  
東尼朝床用力扔了一個抱枕，「嘿！」布魯斯在最後一刻躺倒，堪堪閃過突襲，「零分，再接再勵。」  
一擊不中，東尼便沒再出手，「每一科都是。」東尼輕笑一聲，「你太小看史塔克企業。」  
布魯斯拉開纏繞在肚腹的棉被，一手撐著床板，坐起身，「而你太高估學者的度量。」

「我從來沒針對這件事反省。」  
東尼的語調忽然變得嚴肅，布魯斯下意識坐得端正，等待東尼的告白。  
「直到我遇見了你。」

然後，東尼就被枕頭砸中了。

兩個。  
一個砸在臉上，一個砸在胸口。


	11. Chapter 11

布魯斯嫻熟地打好領結，對著全身鏡拉整自己的領帶，東尼從他身後探出頭，兩個人的目光在鏡裡相遇。  
「你看起來——美味極了。」東尼咂嘴說。  
布魯斯趁隙用手肘往後撞，力道不重，卻足以讓東尼識相地後退，「噢，親愛的，收斂一下你的脾氣。雖然我很期待和大傢伙過招，但不是現在。」  
布魯斯壓下唇角的微笑，故意說，「我該讓主辦單位取消第二作者的掛名。」  
「過河拆橋，過河拆橋啊，布魯斯！」  
『先生，依據貢獻度，您只能排在致謝詞裡。』  
「Et tu, Barvis？」  
東尼不滿地叫道，虛擬管家不得不主動澄清，「班納博士提供了所有參與者的研究時數和成果，先生。」  
布魯斯從鏡中瞥見東尼摀著胸口又退一步，再度壓下微笑，「還要上訴嗎？」  
「布魯斯，」東尼突然正經地喚道。  
科學家轉身，正巧看見東尼的手平貼著胸口，低聲說，「我的心好痛。」  
布魯斯眉毛一挑，他走近東尼，仔細端詳他的狀況，不久，布魯斯很快宣判審查結果，「你的領帶打得太緊了。」他伸出手，將東尼的領結往上推，「我不介意讓它更緊一點。」  
「嘿、嘿，布魯斯、布魯斯──」

好不容易掙脫布魯斯的手勁，東尼重新整理自己的領結，意氣風發地問，「賈維斯，我和布魯斯比起來怎麼樣？」  
『我無意冒犯，先生。但班納博士看起來專業多了。』

 

「賈維斯，先說『我無意冒犯』並不會讓你的下一句話聽起來不冒犯人。」東尼在電梯開始下降時抱怨。  
「先生，我所有的設定都來自你的程式。」賈維斯彬彬有禮地回答。  
布魯斯忍不住說公道話，「東尼，不要和你的人工智慧吵架，尤其當它是對的。」

這就是為何東尼從電梯到停車場都不再開口的原因。但布魯斯惋惜的卻是，他的寧靜只維持了不到五分鐘。

○

這一切近似鬧劇的起源要從寄給東尼的一封信說起。確切而言，那是寄給布魯斯的信。

某一天早晨，在布魯斯設定七段程序加溫控制後，賈維斯禮貌性地詢問他，是否有偏好的西裝款式。  
「棕色，或黑色都行。」布魯斯漫不經心地問，「東尼又要開舞會嗎？」  
『先生近三個月的行程並沒有這項安排。這套西裝是為了讓您在《國際原子物理高峰論壇》中演講所準備的。』  
「我──什麼？」布魯斯吃驚地問，「他們怎麼知道我在這？不對，我分明沒有──東尼！」  
『非常遺憾，先生去參加股東大會，稍晚才會回來。』賈維斯體貼地將邀請函投影到布魯斯眼前，『班納博士，這是給您的。』  
布魯斯拔下眼鏡，用實驗衣衣角用力擦拭鏡面，彷彿想把糟心事一併抹除，他重新戴上眼鏡，邀請函上的確是他的名字，署名用的是原子物理協會的戳章──布魯斯收過同樣的信函好幾年，絕不會錯認。  
「他到底在想什麼？」他噴出一口氣，深知對賈維斯發脾氣也是無用之功，卻仍不免惱怒，「你就由著他做嗎，賈維斯？」  
他一定沒能完全掩飾住受傷的語氣，以至於貼近人類的賈維斯在回話之前有段近似小心翼翼的停頓，『我無權干涉先生的決定。』  
布魯斯揮了揮手，「不，抱歉，」他喃喃自語，「當然不是你的錯。」  
他大概能想像今年協會收到東尼假借他名義投稿的文章，會如何迅速著手安排一切流程，甚至沒有再度和他本人確認。  
布魯斯的名字是個招牌，他是協會的榮譽會員，擔任好幾年的主講者，直到一場意外讓他再也沒有公開露面。

『班納博士，先生的意思是，您的情況不會比目前更糟了。』

 

東尼回到史塔克大廈，燈光在他踏出電梯時亮起。  
布魯斯雙膝交疊，坐在沙發上發愣，東尼走到他對面的沙發落坐，邊拉鬆脖子上的領帶，邊問，「想好了嗎？」  
「我還不確定，」布魯斯將落在虛空中的視線焦點移到東尼的眼睛，「該從哪裡開始才好。」  
「這不會改變什麼。」東尼順手扯下領帶，擱在扶手處，「知道布魯斯‧班納就是浩克的人，看電視就知道你在復仇者聯盟；不知道的人，對你是否公開露面毫不在意。」  
東尼解開領口的暗釦，動了動頸項。  
「所以，你在躲什麼？」他的態度一派輕鬆，言詞卻犀利非常。  
布魯斯吐息的音量忽然加大，彷彿在克制自己不要反駁。  
半晌，他說，「他們知道浩克在復仇者聯盟，卻不知道布魯斯‧班納平常在哪裡。」  
布魯斯平實地指出東尼話裡的漏洞，不讓事實成為爭論下的犧牲品。  
然而，東尼卻在這一刻露出微笑，彷彿在經歷了長久的歲月後，終於等到正確的時機。

「那麼，他們將會知道，布魯斯‧班納平時和我在一起。」

○

布魯斯在下車前深吸一口氣，東尼的掌心疊上他的手，「記得我們說過——」  
「不會再糟了。」布魯斯呢喃道。  
東尼看他一眼，沒有指出彼此對這句話有截然不同的解讀；相反的，他握緊布魯斯的手，「下車吧。」  
布魯斯推開車門，鎂光燈從他踏上地面一路閃到會場的入口，十幾支麥克風塞到他面前，布魯斯很久沒經歷這種陣仗，正要舉臂去擋，忽然間，近似手掌的輪廓貼上他的後背，隔著厚實的西裝，傳遞進來的熱流所剩無幾，布魯斯一怔，頓時放下手臂，他重新拉整被扯歪的領帶，輕咳一聲。

媒體記者似乎感覺到他要開口，一時間竟全安靜下來，布魯斯微微扯開唇角，「你們差點讓我覺得自己是個大人物，」他唇邊掛著虛微的笑意，眼神環視一圈，公平給足所有報社所需的版面，「謝謝各位滿足我畢生的虛榮。」  
這句話搏得全場的笑聲，東尼趁勢站出來，「好了，各位。論壇結束後會開放媒體採訪，再不進去，布魯斯又要錯過主持人給他的虛榮。」  
「和我讓謙虛的機會。」布魯斯補充道，「我還在盡力學習它。」  
這句話又引來第二次笑聲，他們趁隙鑽過記者群，走到會場的接待處。

「你確定那群記者不是你引來的嗎？」布魯斯不是抱怨，他就是有些驚訝。  
「你太久沒看電視，布魯斯。」東尼用手機打開新聞頻道，頭條新聞全是布魯斯最後一次公開亮相的照片和一串跑馬燈：《睽違十年，天才科學家再度震驚世界！》、《今年諾貝爾物理獎呼聲最高的候選人，布魯斯‧班納的鉅世貢獻》、《諾貝爾物理獎將打破只頒給老人的紀錄？》，接在後面的是美國國家科學院院長對布魯斯的研究所發表的評論與讚譽。

大張旗鼓的報導讓低調多年的布魯斯有些不適應，他掀了掀嘴唇，逃跑的念頭在腦海裡一閃而過，很快又被強行壓下來。  
布魯斯拿著熱咖啡，啜了一口，熱飲的溫度從手中流過喉嚨，他知道自己又陷入「浪費」的圈套──只要一想到前面的努力會白費，就不能不硬著頭皮往前走。  
或許，人就是這樣，他也不過是普通人。

忽然間，一支筆戳中他的腰，布魯斯嚇得反射性左傾，手中的咖啡差點全灑出來，虧他迅速右跨一步，慣性力拯救了他和東尼的西裝，但仍有些咖啡濺到布魯斯的指節。  
「嘿！」布魯斯警告性地低咆，「你想毀了我嗎？」一旦布魯斯在這裡變身，他就再也沒有自由可言。  
東尼不在意地攤手，「冷靜，布魯斯，你維持得很完美。」  
布魯斯做了幾次深呼吸，忽然將咖啡遞給東尼，不容拒絕地說，「拿著。」  
東尼的眼神閃了ㄧ下，沒有說話，也沒有動作，布魯斯固執地重複一次，「拿著。」  
東尼看著他，仍舊沒動，兩個人的僵持似乎引來注目，細碎的耳語淺淺漫延，布魯斯第三次說，「東尼，拿著。」他的聲調陡然降低八度。  
東尼的眼神又閃了一下，他忽然勾起唇，握著布魯斯的手腕，舉到自己的唇邊，舔過濺在他指節上的液體。  
接著，他就著布魯斯的手，將咖啡一飲而盡，才接過布魯斯的紙杯。  
「我們又成了焦點。」東尼不以為意地說，對在各種快門前和人調情習以為常。  
布魯斯的手指維持著握杯的姿勢，指節微動，像拿不準主意要做什麼，然後，他收起掌心，拉整有些零亂的西裝外套，又重新收緊領帶上的結，將自己打理得一絲不苟。  
忽然間，布魯斯靠近東尼，扯著他的領帶靠近自己，他們靠得很近，近到能感覺彼此溫熱的吐息，布魯斯幾乎是帶著怒意，他嘶聲說道，「和你站在一起的那刻，我就有心理準備了。」

在值得心顫的一刻，布魯斯欣然想，東尼肯定的態度彷彿布魯斯在踏進會場時會沒預料到他們將成為各大報的頭條，彷彿布魯斯沒預料到自己在上台前五分鐘將和美國最富知名度的企業家熱吻。

說實話，誰才是這個地球上最聰明的人？


	12. Chapter 12

盯著水壺，水不沸。

「相信各位都聽過這句古諺。」  
布魯斯兩手撐在演講台上，環視他的觀眾，他停頓一會，為下句開場做足鋪陳。

「根據『量子季諾效應』，一旦有觀察者的存在，波函數將恆定塌縮在原子初始的未衰變狀態，這是已被認可的事實。」  
偌大的演講廳內，除了布魯斯的聲音外，觀眾寂靜無聲。  
「但各位是否聽過，『盯著水壺，水早沸』這句話呢？這就是我們今天要探討的，觀察者是否會造成『反季諾效應』。」

東尼坐在第一排盯著台上的講者，腦海裡卻不自覺閃過布魯斯遞給他一杯水的片段畫面。  
在布魯斯指出他「太在意視點的選擇」時，那顆無價的腦袋思考的是否正是另一個問題，關於「視點與否」的選擇？

「柯瑞茲克和克夫曼曾提出這個觀點。在放射性原子核散發β粒子時進行觀測，將會加快衰變的過程。」布魯斯按了下一張投影片，「在這裡，我將提出它發生的機率與原因。」

東尼的右手收起，抵在唇前，他收回游移的心神，專注在布魯斯的演講上。  
布魯斯最開始還有些緊張。當他順利滑入理論的推導，便逐漸找回自信，句子與句子間的停頓迅速縮減，語句的邏輯如潮水退去而裸露的岩石般清晰可辨。  
當螢幕現出第四張投影片，布魯斯看起來就像當年叱吒原子物理界的天才科學家。  
如此耀眼，光彩奪目，意氣風發。

東尼聚精會神地盯著他。  
與其說，他不願移開視線，不如說，他無法移開視線。  
當布魯斯開始描述波函數的狀態改變，東尼仍然沒辦法閃避再一次受到震撼的波盪，如果將全世界所有人的智商量化成顆粒，聚集在同一顆球體裡，布魯斯肯定獨佔一成，東尼也許有八分，六成讓頂尖的學者均分，剩下的二成二，才是一般人智商的總合。

布魯斯‧班納。  
東尼目不轉睛地盯著他。  
要多麼幸運才能和布魯斯生在同一個年代，感受上帝（或任何基因排列的起源）建立起和世界溝通的橋梁，讓人類從量子物理一窺存在的本質？  
世界上，怎麼會有人不渴望他？  
渴望擁有那顆透析真理的大腦？渴望站在他身側，和他分享宇宙的奧秘？

「感謝各位的提問，謝謝各位。」  
東尼閃神間，布魯斯的演講已然結束，布魯斯稍稍欠身，和主持人與幾位知名科學家在講台上合影留念後，走下講台。

東尼看著西裝筆挺的科學家走向他。  
彎起唇角，朝他迎面而來的布魯斯‧班納。

東尼站起身，走到布魯斯身側，擁抱他。  
究竟要如何描述一個人的渴望才夠貼切，要如何量化這些情感，才能分毫不差地傳遞出去？  
布魯斯不只是天才而已，他幽默，性感，堅毅，善良，心志強大的無與倫比。  
這些美好的特質，全世界都看不見，只有他看見。

「東尼？」布魯斯拍了拍他的背，示意他放手，東尼卻收緊了手臂。  
只有他有資格站在布魯斯身側，擁抱他，熱吻他，擁有他。  
東尼再度收緊手臂。  
全世界，只有他可以。

「東尼？」  
「班納博士，請問您現在有空嗎？」  
布魯斯正要檢查東尼的異常，注意力卻被引開，他掙脫東尼的懷抱，重新拉整領結，轉頭看向提問者。  
那是一名黑髮女性，三十出頭，手裡拿著記事本和錄音筆，耳上別著麥克風對講機。  
「抱歉，」布魯斯柔和地說，「場內不允許採訪，可能要請你到外頭去等記者會開始。」  
那名女性輕輕微笑，她拉起圍在頸上的圍巾，往上遮起她三分之二的臉蛋，只露出一雙明亮的眼睛。  
「您還記得我嗎，博士？」  
布魯斯幾不可查地輕抽一口氣，輕微的只有靠在他身側的東尼能察覺，布魯斯不動聲色地環顧四周，對東尼說，「你能替我拿一杯水嗎？」  
東尼玩味的視線從女記者轉到布魯斯身上，輕哼一聲，「能者多勞。」

東尼走開了。  
布魯斯環顧四周，對著女記者低聲道，「跟我來。」  
他領著對方回到講者休息室，鎖上門，拿給對方一瓶的礦泉水，「這裡只有這個。」  
「已經很好了，」她接過水，遞給布魯斯一張自己的名片，布魯斯略略端詳，上頭寫了她的職位、在職的報社名稱和地址。  
當然，還有她的名字。  
布魯斯用指腹輕輕撫過那個字眼，像是回憶，又像感嘆，表情複雜地低喃，「薇若妮卡。」  
「有什麼不對嗎？」  
「不，」布魯斯將名片收進自己的皮夾，扯起隱微的笑容，「是個好名字。」  
「謝謝。」薇洛妮卡露出微笑，「我看到照片的第一眼就在猜，你是不是他。我向主編爭取很久，才讓他同意來採訪你。」  
「但現在，我不打算接受採訪。」布魯斯溫和地說。  
「我知道，這不是我來的目的。」薇若妮卡點頭表示理解，她關掉所有的錄音設備，低聲說，「醫生，我欠你一個道謝，和一個道歉。」  
布魯斯打開礦泉水喝了一口，潤濕乾渴的喉嚨，溫聲說，「道謝就不用了，走到這一步都是你自己的本事。」  
「可是醫生，沒有你的幫助，我無法來到這個國家。」薇若妮卡的語氣溫柔，卻堅定，「沒有你的安排，我不可能只靠自己逃離戰亂。」  
「我只是提供你另一條路，」布魯斯平實地說，「你能活下來，在這裡生存，都靠自己的本事。」他再一次撇清責任。  
薇若妮卡輕輕微笑，不再爭辯。  
「醫生，我還欠你一個道歉。很抱歉，我讓你面臨那樣的抉擇。」

 

東尼來到講者休息室外，輕敲三聲門。  
來開門的是那位女記者。  
她將髮絲順到耳後，朝東尼輕輕點頭，便走出休息室。東尼走進室內，看見布魯斯正靠坐在沙發椅上，頭顱高抬，仰望天花板，似乎正在思考。  
「布魯斯？」東尼順手鎖上門，走近他，觀察布魯斯的神色，「怎麼了？」  
布魯斯的表情有些征愣，又有些釋然，像悲傷，又更像感慨，他對著天花板，輕聲呢喃，「薇若妮卡，研討會，薇若妮卡。沒有遇見你，我就辦不到。」  
「什麼？」東尼靠得更近，他一手撐在沙發扶手上，半傾下身，懸在布魯斯上方。  
「布魯斯，怎麼了？」  
布魯斯的視線渙散，他的話說得很輕，但休息室很安靜，那表示東尼不應該聽錯任何一個發音。  
「布魯斯，你說──」

彷彿在那一刻才意識到東尼的存在，布魯斯終於收斂渙散的視線，對上東尼的眼睛，輕聲說，「我就是在想，我為什麼沒有更早遇到你，在我最好的時候？」

那一刻，東尼的呼吸很淺很輕，如同正要走完鋼索前的最後一步，分外害怕出現差池。  
他低下頭，兩手撐在扶手上，靠得更近。  
究竟要如何描述一個人的渴望才夠貼切，要如何量化這些情感，才能分毫不差地傳遞出去？

吻變得如此小心翼翼。  
又輕柔，又細碎，反覆地碰觸，鼻息交融，唇舌交纏，交換著心意。這個吻帶著試探的意味，緩慢探索每一吋唇舌，像打算將所有一切全都嚐遍。  
毫不煽情，卻更顯親暱。

他的嘆息一定全融在吻裡，思考全化在舌尖，於是反覆斟酌，也只能吐出一個詞。  
「現在。」東尼輕喃，「現在，就是你最好的時候。」


	13. Chapter 13

「不少人仍然有後代，毫無節制地生育。我曾問過一次，他們說，那是為了讓子女收割父母的憤怒與怨恨。」  
「當你每天重複同樣的工作，就會逐漸忘記時間，甚至不能計算究竟待了多久。也許，是久到足以了解自己的愚蠢。」  
「有人問，為什麼不走？」  
布魯斯乾笑一聲，「想走，隨時都可以。世界上等我的都是地獄。」

「然後，有一天，有個隱匿的Omega來找我。」  
「她問，『醫生，你懂怎麼殺人吧？』」

布魯斯停下敘述，他深吸一口氣，握著馬克杯的指節相互摩挲，彷彿他的記憶突然中斷，必須盡力回想後續的情節，東尼沒說話，他向後靠向沙發椅背，雙膝交疊，只是等待。  
也許是五秒，也許十五分鐘。  
布魯斯再度開口，「然後、然後，我說 ——」  
他閉上眼睛，一瞬間回到戰場。  
那雙燦爛的眼睛出現在每一次戰火裡，布魯斯看見她解下面巾，反覆地問他同一個問題。

 

_可是，醫生，你懂怎麼殺人吧？_   
_醫生，你懂怎麼殺人吧？_   
_你懂怎麼殺人吧？_

 

**夠了！**

累積的壓力彷彿瞬間找到宣洩的出口，憤怒的情緒頃刻噴薄而出。

**「我留在這裡，不是為了殺人！」**

  
那女孩下意識倒退一步，彷彿看見一隻噬人的野獸，她幾乎在發抖，卻固執地說，「你什麼都不做，也和殺人沒兩樣。」  
她的固執帶著浪漫而純粹的堅毅，卻不明白她的要求對布魯斯而言意味著什麼。  
布魯斯喘著氣，胸膛劇烈起伏。  
的確，他不能做，也不能什麼都不做。

 

「 我不知道她在哪裡， 也不知道她是不是真能活下來。也許會在過海關時被遣送回國，也許會陳屍在異國的骯髒角落，也許她注定因我而死。」他的嗓音很低，話卻說得很清楚。  
他重新開口，後面再不見停頓，布魯斯變得比先前更冷靜，像他從未參與過去，用一種抽離的態度在敘述故事。  
「從那天開始，我幾乎每天都作夢。有時候是她，有時候是另一張臉孔，隨著時間過去，我開始忘記，是我在等待地獄，還是地獄在等待我。」

布魯斯再度停下敘述，就著馬克杯仰頭喝了口咖啡，才發現馬克杯早就空了。  
他將馬克杯擱在桌上，手掌相互摩娑。  
「還想要再一杯嗎？」東尼問。  
布魯斯抬頭看他，「不，不用。」  
東尼將自己的杯子推到布魯斯面前，「你可以喝我的。」  
布魯斯沒有回答，他看著東尼的馬克杯。

半晌，他拿起杯子喝了一口，咖啡還是溫的。  
也許冷的是他的手。  
布魯斯又喝了一口，察覺咖啡的溫度其實和自己的體溫差不多，但不是冷的。  
和東尼有關的東西都不會是冷的。

布魯斯再度抽出胸前口袋的名片，他略略翻動那張輕薄的紙卡，Ｖ開頭的大寫字母甚至燙了金，像太陽，在燈光下閃閃發亮。  
手心裡的溫度就是馬克杯的溫度。

他將那張名片遞給東尼，看著東尼熟練地將紙卡夾在指節間翻閱，布魯斯喝掉最後一口咖啡，馬克杯被輕巧地放在桌上。  
「直到今天，我才發現，原來我不是在等待地獄。」

東尼聞言，放下手中的名片，抬頭看他。  
布魯斯的聲音很沙啞。

「我在等待上帝赦免我的靈魂，而我等到了你。」

●

 

東尼開始有意無意地介紹史塔克企業的運作模式。  
和布魯斯吃飯時，他會順口說一些企業正在營運的項目，透露正在進行的研究計畫，布魯斯原先不以為意，直到東尼要求布魯斯一起參予他不能缺席的全股東大會。  
布魯斯發現自己不能再無視事實。

「東尼，為什麼？」  
東尼咂了一下嘴，「我做了個決定，正在為決定可能產生的後果做最適當的安排。」  
布魯斯急促地說，「可是你看起來就像──」他忽然住口，深吸幾口氣，轉而問道，「你想做什麼？」  
東尼轉開視線，而布魯斯從來都是更有耐性的那個人。  
東尼在沉默中讓步了，他拉開辦公桌抽屜，拿出一份文件，遞給布魯斯，「博士，應該不用我解釋吧。」  
布魯斯接過文件，仔細閱讀其中的內容，這是一份手術同意書，用來開胸腔那種高危險性的外科手術所簽屬的同意書。  
「這是、」布魯斯一頓，「可是它的機率──」  
「布魯斯，」東尼瀟灑地揮手，「你是科學家，難道不知道機率就是統計學家騙人的把戲？」  
不等布魯斯回答，東尼接著說，「結果只有○或一。活著，或死。」  
他看著布魯斯，輕聲說，「死亡沒有○‧○四的選項，活著也沒有。」  
「但你可以不必去賭。」布魯斯將同意書拍在桌上，他收緊拳，直視東尼的目光，良久，他慢慢收回手，垂落在身側，低聲說，「你就會活著。」  
「我知道，」  
東尼伸出手，輕握著布魯斯的左手臂，慢慢下滑，從手臂滑過手肘，從手肘滑過手腕，從手腕滑到掌心，輕輕扣上，「我知道。」  
東尼收緊相扣的力道，左手輕輕撫過布魯斯的背。  
「但我就想，我能陪你走得更遠一點。」

 


	14. Chapter 14

涼冷的溫度觸上皮膚。

波茲小姐在布魯斯身側坐下，手裡捧著一杯熱咖啡，「你想來一點嗎？」

布魯斯揉了揉痠疼的頸項，寒意拂過他裸露的手臂，手術房外的溫度很低，他暗自猜測那全來自中央空調設定。

「我今天喝得夠多了。」布魯斯的嗓音乾啞，他從身側拿起保溫瓶，喝了點水潤喉。

 

「會議還順利嗎？」布魯斯問。

「和往常一樣，」波茲聳肩，「不會比這裡的問題更大。」

布魯斯露出微笑，「東尼用一個好理由讓我暫時別通知你。」事實上，照東尼的意思，波茲應該在東尼手術成功後才會得知此事。

 

「他曾經跟我說過手術的成功率。」

波茲喝了一口咖啡，沉默地看著發亮的手術燈，布魯斯望著她的側臉，等待下文。

 

「那時候，手術的成功率沒有現在評定得那麼低。他自己也知道，時間拖得愈長，成功率降得愈快。」

 

布魯斯喝了一口水。

在手術成功率高的時候，東尼沒有打算開胸腔，卻選在這時候做。

布魯斯的喉嚨乾渴得要命，波茲並未注意他的異樣，「我和羅迪分頭勸他，說機率高，情況還算樂觀，然後他說──」「機率是統計學家騙人的把戲。」布魯斯順口接話。

波茲訝異地看他，試圖在他臉上尋找和東尼接軌的蛛絲馬跡，「這是科學家普遍的認知嗎？」

「不，」布魯斯擺了擺手，琢磨著再度喝水看起來是否像在逃避話題，他的喉嚨仍舊乾渴的如曝曬在沙漠裡，「咳，」他輕咳一聲，「我只是，聽過。」

「嗯，你當然會聽過。」波茲點點頭表示理解。「東尼當時很激動，他說，結果只有○或一，活著或死。」

布魯斯將保溫瓶裡的水一飲而盡。

如果他手中握的是寶特瓶，現在肯定已經扁了。

 

他走到轉角的飲水機裝水，波茲呆望著那盞刺眼的手術燈。

布魯斯站在飲水機前喝掉一整瓶水，又裝滿保溫瓶。他走回坐位，看著發楞的波茲。

 

也許該說點什麼。

 

「別擔心，他是東尼‧史塔克。」布魯斯說。

波茲深吸一口氣，「我們都知道真實情況，博士。就算他是鋼鐵人，也只是個人。」

布魯斯彎了彎唇，在說出口之前，那原本只是個安慰。

或許被安慰的是他自己。

 

「他是東尼，」布魯斯溫聲說，「鋼鐵裝裡的是東尼，不是其他隨便什麼人。」

他看著似乎永遠不會熄滅的手術燈，「他會活下來，每一次都是。」

波茲扯了扯唇，「謝謝你，博士。」

布魯斯輕輕撫過保溫瓶，陷入沉思，波茲盯著他滿是鬍渣的側臉，分神想，就算復仇者聯盟再如何神通廣大，也終非無所不能。

當手術燈終將熄滅，布魯斯忽然說，「波茲小姐，這不是機率。」

波茲緊繃的精神頓時產生一絲鬆懈，她看著布魯斯站起身走到手術室門口，回頭望向她，他的神情堅定，沒有半分猶疑。

「當他墜落時，我會接住他。每一次都是。」

 

○

 

布魯斯踏進手術房時絕沒想過會出現那樣的場景。

東尼的心跳幾乎要停了，他們不知道該不該用心臟電擊器，重新裝置的反應爐泛著稀微的藍光，布魯斯快步上前，正巧目睹心臟停止跳動的瞬間。

布魯斯的呼吸瞬間凝滯，壓抑不住的信息素猛然竄出，如手術刀般狠戾地架上每個人的頸動脈。

**這個人竟膽敢、膽敢在他面前死去！東尼‧史塔克，他怎麼敢！**

 

指尖冰冷的要命。

 **專注** ，布魯斯，能救他的只有你！

 

布魯斯沒有浪費時間，他重新拆卸反應爐，抵在東尼的胸側，「快！」他低聲說。

主治醫生宛若大夢初醒，專注地尋找他們的目標。沒有血液的流動，他們更容易找到子彈的碎屑，布魯斯的手心都要發汗，秒針在他心裡一格一格地走動，冰冷的滴答聲響得清澈。

最多四分鐘。

再找不到就得把反應爐裝回去。

布魯斯咬緊了牙齒，看著主治醫師俐落地挑起碎片，一、二、三、四。

**時間到！**

布魯斯拿開反應爐，往後退一步，看著主治醫師人工按摩東尼的心臟，那三十秒比他的一生還要漫長，直到心電圖再次出現微弱的波動，布魯斯一個踉蹌，讓人伸手扶住。

布魯斯的胸腔劇烈起伏，危機還不算過去。

他揮開別人的扶助，直盯著東尼微弱的心電圖，他感覺自己的心臟正模仿它震動的節拍，他在心裡用力祈禱，幾乎是恨不得能將自己頑強的生命力分過去。

東尼， **拜託！**

 _請你，活下去。_  


 

  


東尼再一次看到天花板時，忍不住想舉起自己的手確認現實，一股壓力按住了他的手腕。

「別動，你會扯到點滴。」

「嘿。」東尼說，「布魯斯，看到你真好。」

布魯斯一時間竟沒答話，他看著東尼良久，最後說，「看到你睜開眼睛，真好。」

東尼掙扎著起身，布魯斯借給他一點支撐，當東尼背靠床版，一杯水遞到他面前，「先把藥吃了。」

東尼挑起眉，「我睡得夠久了。」他接過水，一飲而盡，將空杯子放回茶几邊，對幾顆藥丸視而不見，「布魯斯，我早就說過。」

「什麼？」布魯斯平淡地轉身，替杯子注滿了水。

「你和我。」東尼堅定地說，「我們加起來，天下無敵。」

布魯斯挑起一邊的眉，將水杯重新遞給東尼，「波茲小姐跟我說了你的機率詭辯。」

「每場手術都要算機率，病人沒有選擇。」東尼喝了口水潤喉，「但我有。」

布魯斯輕柔一笑，他配合地坐上床的邊側，「你有什麼？鋼鐵裝？」

東尼伸出手，擁抱他的頸項，「我有你嘛，布魯斯，世界上最聰明的科學家會為我掃除所有的障礙。」

布魯斯輕哼，「你差點就死了，他們竟然沒人搞懂反應爐的運作原理。」他輕輕撫過東尼的後腦。

彷彿感受到布魯斯的憤怒，東尼露出小小的微笑，嚙咬布魯斯的耳廓，「你懂就夠了，我又不打算和所有的醫生在一起。」

布魯斯偏頭躲開他的嚙咬，耳廓暈出緋紅，「等你身體好點，我們一起測試薇若妮卡。」

「喔？」東尼追上去，繼續輕咬他的耳廓，濕熱的吐息噴入耳道中，「你終於想通了。」

布魯斯逸出呻吟，他們只有過一次性愛，東尼卻把他最敏感的地方摸得一清二楚，他的氣息開始紊亂，「我可不能、」他喘了一口氣，繼續說，「可不能、把我的財產給打死了。」

東尼輕笑一聲，噴在耳畔的氣息讓布魯斯微微戰慄，他幾乎是吃定布魯斯不敢使勁掙脫他，所以更變本加厲地箍著他的頸子，將字句都送入他耳裡，「我很期待浩克大戰薇若妮卡，但我更期待東尼大戰布魯斯的戲碼。」

那句話似乎消融了布魯斯的掙扎，他停下閃躲，唇瓣微微擦過東尼的左耳，輕柔地說，「等你身體好了，你想怎麼做都可以。」

東尼的身體瞬間一僵，布魯斯正要轉頭去看，卻被猛然按住後頸，視線禁錮在東尼的背上。

「怎麼做都可以？嗯？布魯斯，我想做的事很多，你絕對想不到。」

東尼的聲音變得危險，「我想要你溼透整條褲子，扭動著腰求我操你；我想要你被情慾淹沒到放棄思考，唯一記得的就是呼吸和我的名字。我想要你懇求我，一遍一遍地懇求我， **求我成結，求我標記你，求我讓你懷孕** 。」他一口氣全說出來，房裡頓時靜默無聲。

 

布魯斯眨了眨眼，半晌，他呼出一口氣，「哇啊，你的要求真多。」他低聲笑道，「可以。」

一時間，馥郁如蜜的信息素飄過東尼的鼻息，布魯斯的聲音顯得低啞，飽含情慾，「我會為你變得很溼、很溼，溼透我自己的褲子可能不夠，我會滴在你身上，讓你的褲子也溼透，讓你下半身都是我的味道，然後，我會打開腿求你，反覆地求你，求你操我，操到讓我忘記自己的名字只記得你。」布魯斯感覺到東尼幾不可查地動了一下，他掩住唇邊隱微的笑意，繼續說，「孩子，當然啦，我會懇求你，求你給我你的孩子，我會用身體吞下你所有的東西，直到我再也裝不下，讓它滿出來為止。我會浸在你的味道裡，我身體的每一寸都是你的味道，每個人一靠近我就知道我是你的。」

東尼深吸一口氣，箍緊布魯斯壓向自己，抵著他的身體開始用力磨擦，同時用信息素瘋狂地攻擊布魯斯。

東尼的體溫很高，身體熱的不可思議，幾乎不像個病人，布魯斯在最後一刻推開東尼，聽見他逸出一聲挫敗的呻吟，布魯斯拉整了自己的衣角，輕笑道，「好啦，你把隊長嚇走了。」

東尼倒在床上，用手腕掩住雙眼，咕噥道，「布魯斯，你難不成以為我是裝的？」

布魯斯同情地看著東尼堅硬的下身，「或者，我可以──」

「千萬不要。」東尼猛然打斷他的提議，布魯斯挑起一邊的眉。

「你要是現在換成Alpha信息素，我不敢保證我是不是會立刻扯掉所有的點滴跳起來操你。」

布魯斯挑起另一邊的眉，半開玩笑地說，「我都不知道你有這麼迷戀我。」

東尼放下手腕，直視天花板，「和你在一起的時候，我有一半的時間在想要怎麼擁有你，另一半的時間在想要怎麼讓你一次又一次高潮。」

布魯斯沉默了一下，「好啦，現在羅曼諾夫和巴頓也走了。」

「操他們的，」東尼挫敗地抹了抹臉，「布魯斯，你有沒有聽懂我說的話？」

「當然，」布魯斯漫不經心地替東尼拉上被子，「我就是在想，那你怎麼有時間做實驗？」

「呃，我──」東尼一時語塞，點滴裡的止痛劑開始起作用，他的腦袋逐漸變得混沌。

布魯斯重新在他的位子上坐下，他將東尼露在棉被外的手臂塞進去，輕輕撫過東尼的手腕，「幸好，往後你至少有一半的時間可以認真研究了。」

 

東尼比平常多花了五秒才處理完這句話裡的訊息，從胸口湧上的與其說是狂喜，不如說是安心。

 

他垂下視線，看著布魯斯重新打開手中的書，沉入閱讀裡。

那將會成為他入睡前最好的風景。

  


黑暗來臨的最後一刻，他忽然想，布魯斯很久沒有追問當初為何不標記他的原因。

也許是因為，全世界最聰明的科學家已經靠自己找到了答案。

  
  
  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 有些人的愛情是0.5+0.5=1，但我想科學組的愛情，是1+1>2的這種，他們在一起會讓彼此變得更好，比自己一個人的時候更好，是我認為最棒的感情：）  
> 感謝各位一路閱讀至此，也謝謝每個的留言。  
> 本文亦有實體書販售，詳情如下：[《布魯斯的人馬》資訊頁](http://likefirstmeet.weebly.com/all-the-bruces-men.html)


End file.
